Akai hāto
by UchihaAnaKarina
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke es un chico tranquilo, quizá demasiado serio y de pocas palabras, su novio, Uzumaki Naruto, es todo lo contrario, es vivaz, alegre y siempre tiene algo que decir. Todo cambiará con la llegada de un familiar del rubio, y provocará una ola de sentimientos encontrados. Divertida, Atrevida e Innovadora, Akai hāto te atrapará, Dattebasa! Advertencia: Es Yaoi, Bisexual
1. Prefacio

**\- PROLOGO –**

_Él se encontraba recostado en su habitación,  
estaba, de alguna manera, contemplando todo lo que contenía aquél techo blanco._

_Nada._

_Era tan blanco que si lo mirabas directamente, dolía.  
aquella pulcritud que tenía ese techo era impresionante, ya que no tenía ni una sola mancha.  
pudiese ser que era tan limpio por la forma en que él había estado manteniéndolo,  
todo gracias a la forma en que fue criado, y no era de extrañarse, ya que su padre era un hombre duro, el cual no podía siquiera soportar ver algún objeto tirado por la casa, y mucho menos encontrar suciedad en ella._

"_un hogar sucio deja poco que desear o decir a cerca de la persona que vive en él"  
Recordaba las palabras de su padre, también podía recordar el por qué de su mente tan cerrada; desde los inicios de la familia, el criar a un hijo con aquél apellido, significaba hacerlo de la manera dura, de cualquier manera no podía culparlo, el patriarca había nacido con aquellas normas y era inevitable que él mismo hubiese sido criado con las mismos principios, tampoco podía culpar a su hermano, quién, desesperado, hubiese abandonado el hogar, quizá por aquella perdida, su madre murió, y, luego de ese duro golpe, su padre muriese de igual manera._

_Un sonido irrumpió sus pensamientos._

_Giro su cabeza en dirección a la cómoda, su celular vibraba mientras sonaba aquella melodía que él había puesto para saber que lo llamaba la persona más preciada para él.  
Se incorporó y estiró la mano para alcanzar su celular, tocó la pantalla y contestó.  
"teme" dijo con notoria felicidad el chico al otro lado de la línea, podía notar como La respiración chocaba con el aparato, haciéndolos sentir cerca a ambos "Puedo ir a tu casa? Tengo buenas noticias"  
El chico seguía mirando al techo. Sí, era feliz con él, y no podía imaginarse una vida distinta, le gustaba estar con el idiota al que tanto quería._

"_apresúrate, dobe" dijo finalmente, y el rubio asintió del otro lado de la línea, el azabache se imaginó que estaría haciéndolo, ya conocía su extraño hábito de asentir, aún cuando la otra persona no estuviese viéndolo, supo que estaría haciéndolo de ese peculiar modo, entonces sonrió, mientras colgaba su teléfono._

__  
Tocó la puerta repetidas veces, sabía que tardaría en abrir, y, también sabía que, aunque siguiese tocando la puerta con tal efusividad, el de orbes negras no contestaría con un "ya voy" o un "espera", él simplemente abriría cuando ya estuviese ahí, porque, claro, él era Uchiha Sasuke.  
Entonces, abrió la puerta y, acercándose lentamente, con su mano tocó su mejilla y le dio un casto beso._

_Ese era su chico, de pocas palabras y muchas acciones, por eso le quería.  
por eso ambos se querían._


	2. Llegada

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic contiene Yaoi (O como a mi me gusta decir, Shaoi), heterosexualidad y bisexualidad. ¡Chimichurri!  
Lo leerás bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Declaimer aplicado.**

**Historia y diálogos: **¡todo sale de mi pervertida cabeza!

¡DISFRUTALO!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Llegada.**

**.**

― Pasa . dijo el azabache, abriéndole paso para que el rubio pudiese entrar a su hogar.

El chico ojiazul tumbó su mochila al pie de la entrada y se dirigió con cansancio a la sala, donde se desplomó en el sofá, subió sus pies a la mesita de centro que se encontraba delante suyo y procedió con quitarse los guantes, dejándolos en la recargador del sillón.

― Tengo buenas noticias - musitó el rubio, irrumpiendo el silencio de su llegada - mi prima de la que tanto te he hablado vendrá a estudiar aquí, en Konohoa - comentaba al mismo tiempo que rascaba su sien - para su desgracia, junto con la mía y la de mi ya de por sí escasa familia, mis tíos han muerto, le ofrecí mi casa para que se quedase, así no estaremos solos, ¿no es increíble?

El azabache escuchaba atento mientras recogía la mochila de su amante y la colocaba en el perchero que, justamente estaba a un lado de la entrada principal, pensaba que a veces ese dobe suyo podía ser demasiado sucio y descuidado, pero, ¿Qué se le podía hacer?  
Se dirigió al sofá donde yacía el rubio y se sentó a un lado de él, observaba con detenimiento las curiosas líneas que en las mejillas del Uzumaki se dibujaban, y con su dedo índice, recorrió una desde el mentón hasta terminar en su pómulo. las mejillas del Ojiazul se tornaron carmesí, desvió su mirada hacia algún lado que no fuese el azabache, de verdad que lo intimidaba su mirar.

― Vaya - contestó el Uchiha, mientras el Uzumaki seguía sonriendo por aquél tacto suyo.

A éste le ilusionaba vivir con un familiar, y lo que era aún mejor, con quién mejor se llevaba, puesto que su único y último primo, Nagato, era alguien cuya personalidad se había tornado demencial, acompañada del grupo de sus amigos con los cuales convivía, y simplemente no podía estar en la misma habitación donde él estuviese, en cambio, la Uzumaki era todo lo contrario, compartían ciertas similitudes, además de que, su hermosa cabellera le recordaba a su difunta madre, Kushina, además de que ambos tenían el gusto por el ramen, calro, el rubio en mayor cantidad.

― Al parecer su avión llega a las diez de la noche, puedo quedarme en lo que da la hora, teme? - cuestionó el chico de curiosas marcas en las mejillas al de orbes ónix.

Lo miró a los ojos, perforándolo con su profundidad los azules del otro, éste tomó su mano, y la acercó a su entrepierna, el Uchiha sonreía con malicia mietras que el otro chico se sonrojaba aún más, eso era un "vale", para el azabache, el rubio sentía como el miembro de éste comenzaba a elevarse, y una ola de deseo recorrió a ambos.

Sabía lo que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

La luna gris se encontraba innerte en el cielo obscuro, allá, muy lejos de la tierra, sus luces azules tocaban las fachadas de las casas, iluminándolas de manera hermosa, también acariciaba el follaje de los árboles, y se metía por las ventanas de todos, incluyendo la del Azabache, la luz azulesca tocaba con delicadeza el rostro de los amantes, ambos tumbados en la cama matrimonial, el azabache abrazaba por detrás al rubio de ojos azules, mientras que éste soltaba un poco de saliva por la placidez con que dormía, sus cuerpos estaban calientes y eso impedía que el poco aire helado que entraba por las orillas del marco de la ventana, le afectara de ningún modo.  
El Uzumaki abrió los ojos, con obvia pesadez, se encontraba demasiado a gusto como para realizar cualquier movimiento, muy a su pesar, se incorporó poco a poco, tratando de no despertar a su amante y, estirando la mano para alcanzar su teléfono que se encontraba sobre el buró para así poder ver la hora. Se apoyó con el codo para poder seguir medio acostado.

_mierda._

_― _Teme, levántate! - gritó horrorizado - Karin-chan ya debe de estar esperándonos!  
― ¿Qué horas es? - preguntó con tranquilidad el Uchiha.  
― Son las diez! LAS DIEZ! - hipó con nerviosismo.

Ambos se vistieron con suma rapidez, prendas volaban de aquí para allá, el rubio sacaba ropa de su mochila, tratando de ponerse todo lo que veía para poder abrigarse del frío que estaba arrivando en Konoha, mientras que el azabache se subía con tranquilidad su pantalón, subiendo el cierre y dejando ver su hermoso torso, el rubio se quedó paralizado unos instantes ante la vista tan buena que se estaba dando, pero se dio una cachetada mental para seguirse cambiando ― _Maldito Teme - _pensaba - _siempre me haces distraerme, dattebayo! ―, _terminaron de colocarse unas botas abrigadoras y bajaron las escaleras, el ojiazul cerró la puerta detrás de sí y el azabache colocó los seguros.  
Tomaban su mano mientras caminaban apresuradamente por el corredor que daba a la avenida, y a pesar de que sus guantes no les permitían sentir sus pieles, el calor que estas emanaban les hacían sentir mejor. El Uchiha miraba persimonioso hacia delante, mientras que el Uzumaki sonreía hacia la nada, le gustaba sentir esa adrenalina, aunque caminaba incómodo puesto que la actividad de hacía unas horas le había dejado el culo de verdad adolorido, hizo una mueca y el Uchiha se dio cuenta, a lo que lo miró y le sonrió. El rubio se sonrojó, dejando dejes carmines en sus mejillas.

Una vez que llegaron a la avenida, el ojinegro paró un taxi, éste se orilló y ambos subieron a él, el chofer les preguntó su destino y el rubio con ojos expentantes, le pidió que los llevara lo más rápido posible ―Más que Toreto en F&amp;F*― al aeropuerto, el señor de edad avanzada, con canas y arrugas nacientes en el rostro metió la primera marcha, soltando de a poco el clutch* mientras pisaba en cincronía el acelerador con mucho cuidado, tratando de que el auto no se apagase, el automóvil amarillo comenzó a avanzar, y dejando una humarola de velocidad detrás de ellos, la cual se mezclaba con la fría ventizca que justo había comenzado cuando los amantes subieron a aquél auto.

Los árboles que se encontraban desnudos, sin sus hojas, daban un triste aspecto al ambiente, los pocos copos de nieve que habían comenzado a caer se apagaban justo antes de llegar al suelo, y las luces de navidad que colgaban de las fachadas y las figuritas de renos y duendes navideños que adornaban de las distintas casas que recorrían le daban ese aspecto tan melancólico que la navidad siempre había tenido, pero justamente esa melancolía hacía aún más bella esa época del año; al chico de curiosas marcas en las mejillas siempre le deban nostalgia esas fechas, puesto que desde que tenía memoria de ser él mismo, todos la pasaban con sus familiares, recibiendo ostentosos regalos, o renegando de por qué le había tocado tal muñeco cuando no lo quería, mientras que él ―con muchísima suerte― recibía un par de guantes de lana tejidos, dados por el padre Jiraya, encargado del hospicio donde él había pasado toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia.

― Hemos llegado, jóvenes - dijo el taxista, haciendo que todos los recuerdos que habían asaltado a Naruto desapareciesen.

Los dos chicos bajaron del taxi, el azabache se acercó al a ventanilla del conductor y de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó su billetera, dándole al anciano cincuenta Ryō*, metió de nueva cuenta su billetera y le agradeció al hombre, este inclinó la cabeza en señal de un "de nada", y, confundido del por que aquellos dos chicos se habían estado tomando de las manos en todo el trayecto, partió hacia un nuevo destino.

Corrieron al interior del aeropuerto, había bastantes personas, se veían a familias reencontrarse mientras lloraban, a parejas besándose por ―seguramente― haber estado demasiado tiempo alejados, entre otro montón de gente que se veía que tomaban su equipaje de la banda donde transportaban las maletas y salir del lugar para tomar algún taxi de los de afuera del aeropuerto.  
El rubio, preocupado, buscaba con la mirada a su querida prima entre todo ese mar de personas, sollozos, risas y pláticas, justo en ese instante su celular comenzó a sonar, éste, hecho todo un manojo de emociones, buscaba en su mochila revolviendo todo lo que contenía dentro, olvidando que él mismo se lo había encargado a su amante, el Uchiha miraba divertido, y con aquella tranquilidad que había tenido desde que salió de la casa, tomó el celular y contestó.

― Eres un idiota, primo, mi primera vez, ¡LA PRIMERA! en que viajo sola en un avión y me dejas a mi suerte. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! - gritaba con suma molestia la interlocutora.  
― ¿Dónde estás? - respondió altivo el azabache.

El rubio paró de buscar para posar sus ojos en el azabache que había contestado.

― ¿Y tú quién carajos eres? - cuestionó la confundida y aún disgustada chica.  
― Sasuke - respondió él mientras seguía buscando con la mirada - ¿Dónde estás?

La chica resopló del otro lado de la línea.

― A tu derecha - musitó cansada, y después colgó.

La joven se hizo notar, o mejor dicho, por alguna razón, los ojos ónices del azabache habían sido atraídos por quién sabe qué magnetismo al lugar donde ella se encontraba. La Uzumaki yacía recargada en un pilar, cerca de un pequeño puesto de cafetería, tenía puestas unas botas negras altas de cuero, junto con unas medias del mismo color, en conjunto con una falda de mezclilla deshilachada y una blusa de tirantes, también negra. Tenía puesta una gabardina oscura verde, acompañada de una bufanda tinta. Sus ojos rubíes se encontraban enmarcados por unos lentes de montadura negra, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta, la cual se esparcía a hasta llegar a mitad de su espalda, algunos mechones le caían por la cara, pareciendo que éstos estuvieran en llamas. Sí el azabache quisiera buscar una palabra para poder describirla, podría ser _rebelde, _pero muy probablemente habrían muchos mas adjetivos para hacerlo._  
_

Vio como ella se incorporaba y se inclinaba para tomar su desgastada maleta morada; tiró la goma de mascar en la basura y se acercó a ambos chicos, caminando muy altivamente, el ojiazul la veía emocionada, un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y, el azabache simplemente miró hacia otro lado, tratando de...

― ¡Karin-chan! - gritaba emocionado el Uzumaki mientras se abalanzaba a la pelirroja para cargarla en sus brazos - ¡Qué gusto me da que te mudes conmigo!

La pelirroja correspondió al abrazo de su primo, de verdad que lo amaba demasiado, quizá era por que ya era su único primo, por que a decir verdad, su familia nunca fue ni demasiado unida y mucho menos demasiado grande, por lo que siempre sus pocos tíos se encontraban esparcidos por aquí y allá. De verdad que lo había necesitado desde que perdió a sus padres, el funeral de ambos fue bastante deprimente y tétrico que, decidió si ella llegase a morir, tendría una enorme fiesta.

― Naruto... - susurró en tono amoroso, y, una bebz que lo hizo, se separó de él y lo tomó de los hombros para después continuar - quieres explicarme... ¡¿Por qué demonios no estabas aquó cuando llegue?! esperé una hora, ¡una maldita hora! ¿Sabes cuán preocupada estaba, idiota?

El Uzumaki frunció el seño con culpabilidad, si le contase la razón del por qué había demorado, su prima lo mataría.

― Lo siento - respondió cabizbajo, luego continuó - por cierto, deja te presento a Sasuke, mi Teme.

La pelirroja se apoyó sobre su pierna derecha, colocando su mano derecha sobre su cadera y con la barbilla en alto comenzó a inspeccionar de arriba a abajo al azabache, éste, incómodo, frunció el ceño, y se preguntó el por que de esa mirada tan lasciva por parte de la chica. Finalmente, se acomodó los lentes con su dedo índice y extendió su mano para presentarse y saludarlo.

― Uzumaki Karin - dijo con un tono arrogante, guardando su celular en el bolsillo de la gabardina.  
― Uchiha Sasuke - contestó de igual manera, con tono de arrogancia.

El rubio miraba de un lado al otro, un tanto preocupado por el tono que ambos despedían, no era de enojo, si no, algo más, quizá de competencia, aunque no logró comprenderlo del todo. Lo que sí lograba comprender es que, en cuanto al tema de orgullo, ambos estaban al par. Dejó de mirarlos y se ofreció para llevar la maleta de su prima al exterior, pero ésta con una sonrisa y con la palma queriendo decir "no, gracias" comprendió que, definitivamente, no lo dejaría. Sí, era muy orgullosa, hasta para las pequeñas cosas. Ella tomó la agarradera de su maleta y la haló para continuar, dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto atrás, era obvio que no quería meterse con ese par de melosos, y más por que ese tal _Uchiha _era tan... él, sin duda no sabía como un tipo tan engreído como él había logrado atrapar el corazón de su atolondrado y despistado primo, Quizá era algo estúpido y no tenía remedio._  
_

Salieron a la obscuridad de la ciudad, en los distintos edificios se iluminaba la redonda luna con su omnipotencia y espeldor, pasaban coches y taxis de aquí para allá, las personas subían con rapidez a ellos y partían a quien sabe qué lugar, el rubio levantaba la mano o silvaba para parar a alguno, pero era imposible, ni uno le hacía caso. La pelirroja notaba su esfuerzo y decidió actuar; alzó su larga pierna y subió un poco su falda de mezclilla, sentía que el frío golpeaba su piel, y es que la media no era suficiente para cubrir su elegante y esbelto muslo, aún así aguantó. Varios taxis, incluyendo uno que otro automóvil que no era transporte público, se pararon de inmediato, gritándole que la llevarían, otros tanto silvaban y, hombres que iban acompañados de ― seguramente** ― **sus mujeres, eran golpeados por ellas. El Uzumaki corrió para cubrirla con sus manos, sintió la tersedad de sus piernas y se sonrojó.

― ¡¿Qué haces?! - gritó apenado el Uzumaki, mientras que le abotonaba por completo la gabardina a su pelirroja prima - hace frío y no hace falta que pares un taxi de esa manera.  
― Pues tal parece que de la forma en que tú lo haces no se arrimará ni uno, vamos, subamos a ese - dijo la pelirroja corriendo al taxi más cercano.

El rubio haló de la mano a su _Teme _y le gritaba que se apresurara para poder subirse al taxi. De el automóvil bajó un hombre alto, de aproximadamente cuarenta años y bastante apuesto, el cual le abrió la cajuela del auto para poder meter el equipaje, pero la pelirroja velozmente subió por su cuenta dicha maleta, inclinándose, acción que hizo ver sus muslos, muy cerca de sus glúteos y, espectáculo que el taxista pudo ver ― se quedó embelesado, de hecho ― antes de que el rubio inverviniese y le dirigiera una mirada asesina. El azabache miraba a todos lados menos al de la chica.

Todos ingresaron al taxi, y la Uzumaki se subió a la parte delantera del automóvil, del lado del copiloto. En todo el trayecto tuvo una larga y variada charla con el piloto, mientras que los amantes en el asiento trasero se tomaban las manos, el Uchiha miraba por la ventana, viendo como el viento de la noche hacía bambolear las ramas secas de los árboles, algunas pocas hojas afortunadas resistían y se quedaban en sus ramitas, mientras que las demás que morían se caían al suelo, siendo tragadas por la nieve de ahí. Unas parejas pasaban tomadas de las manos y envueltas en la misma bufanda, otros iban solamente en la bicicleta; los rascacielos reflejaban el cielo obscuro, con todo y sus estrellas, las cuales se reflejaban en los ojos del azabache.

llegaron a un vecindario acogedor, se respiraba la navidad ahí, y pareciese que daba un aire, inclusive, familiar, todas las casas se encontraban adornadas de luces de colores, como todas las demás que vieron al pasar. Un salta colgado del techo, unos renos cruzando el césped del jardín, entre otras tantas.  
El-hombre-maduro-buenote abrió la puerta para la pelirroja, y ella salió persimoniosa de éste, mientras que el azabache y el ojiazul salían por su cuenta. La chica se detuvo a contemplar justo en la entrada la casa de su primo ― que ahora sería su casa ―, ésta era de un color azul celeste, con los marcos de las ventanas y la puerta principal blancos, era de dos pisos y la fachada (incluyendo el pequeño techo del pórtico) eran hechos de madera, el jardín estaba cercado por vallas de madera pintadas de l mismo blanco y el camino que llevaba a la entrada era de asfalto. Giró de nueva cuenta para encontrarse con el taxista, estaba por sacar el billete cuando éste le propuso, como mejor forma de pago, una salida. Intercambiaron números y el hombre con una sonrisa se despidió de la Uzumaki, entonces éste partió. El azabache resoplaba y el chico de curiosas marcas en las mejillas fruncía el ceño.

― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan confiada, Karin-chan? - dijo incrédulo y un tanto molesto.  
― ¿Cómo qué? - cuestionó ella, haciéndose la desentendida.  
― Dios, vámos, entra. Tendrás que decirme como es que lo haces, el que no te cobren los taxis.  
― Cuando te dan 100 Ryō al día tienes que aprender a sobrevivir con ellos y a gastarlos sabiamente. Si gustas después te enseño.  
― No, gracias. Así estoy bien - contestó de inmediato el rubio.  
― Como sea - musitó ella - Tengo muchísima hambre! el Teriyaki* que sirvieron en el avión era muy poco!

El Uchiha los miró a ambos e interrumpió.

― Entremos.

El Uchiha deseaba descansar un rato antes de irse a su casa, y no era solo por haber tenido relaciones sexuales con el rubio, ¡Era por esa tal Karin! no podía estar en el mismo lugar que ella, definitivamente no. Entraron al hogar y se pusieron a ver la televisión, la pelirroja subió su equipaje arriba, donde le había indicado Naruto que sería su cuarto, haló la manilla y comenzó a subir las escaleras, su primo le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, y claro, ella dijo que no, ― _Qué estupidez - _pensaba el Uchiha - _es una orgullosa ―. _Se levantó del sofá y dijo que estaba bastante casnsado, el rubio se sonrojó, puesto que él estaba con la ídea que ese cancancio era a causa de aquella actividad en la mañana que habían tenido, lo que él no sabía era que estaba bastante errado en esa hipótesis suya.

― ¡Nos vemos, primito! - gritó desde el sofá la pelirroja.

Entonces, él cerró la puerta principal detrás de sí.

.::CONTINUARÁ::.

* * *

**notas de la autora:**

**F&amp;F (fast and furious/rápidos y furiosos): **es una saga de películas sobre autos, muy conocida.  
**Clutch: **Es un pedal en el auto estándar (un auto estandar se le tiene que poner las marchas manualmente) para cambiar de marcha.  
**Ryō: **en la siguiente tabla se muestra el valor del Ryō en distintos países, para más información: : / / e s . . / R y % C 5 % 8 D (quiten los espacios).

Estados Unidos/Ecuador/El Salvador Dolar 1 Ryō = 0.12 US$  
Argentina Peso 1 Ryō = 0.58 $  
México Peso 1 Ryō = 1.65 $

**Teriyaki* **es un guisado de verduras como zanahoria y calabaza, junto con trocitos de pollo empanizado, bañado en salsa para teriyaki.

**_¡lOS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDOS! _**


	3. Primera noche

**Capítulo 2: primera noche.**

**.**

Caminaba hacia su casa con paso lento, tratando de no tardar demasiado ya que los copos de nieve caían constantes, estos comenzaban a tapizar ligeramente el asfalto, y este de poco a poco se volvía resbaloso. Cada que exhalaba sacaba una humarola, y cuando inhalaba, el aire helado le calaba las fosas nasales. Sacaba constantemente sus manos enfundadas en esos guantes negros de lana para frotárselos y, una vez que estaban lo suficientemente calientes, volvía a meterlas a sus bolsillos, acomodaba de entre tanto, su bufanda, procurando cubrir desde su nariz hasta el cuello, al igual que las orejas.

Caminaba pensando y, analizando ―como él bien sabía hacerlo― a cerca de todo lo que había sucedido desde que había amanecido hasta ese punto de la noche; se había despertado temprano, puesto que nunca podía dormir más de tres horas por la noche, había salido a correr por la mañana, regresado a su casa y darse un baño para limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo, había oído como tocaban la puerta y abierto para descubrir que su dobe le pedía "permiso" para quedarse hasta las diez de la noche, lo había invitado a pasar y como siempre sucedía cuando estaban a solas, se habían amado el uno al otro, él había admirado el cuerpo desnudo de su amante y lo había penetrado hasta que el miembro le dijo "para", le gustaba de verdad hacerlo con él, por que no necesitaba decirle nada para que entendiese que se gustaban muchísimo, y muy a pesar de todo, lo comenzaba a amar, quizá. Entonces, fue cuando llegó aquella irreverente chica, con sus medias negras y faldas cortas, con su cabello en llamas y sus ojos como gemas, rebelde, caótica, llamativa, ajena al sentimiento de la vergüenza cuando mostraba sus... Era todo lo que él detestaba, y si le gustaran las chicas, definitivamente, no le habría llamado la más mínima atención.

Pensando en todo esto, cuando menos lo esperó, llegó a su hogar, constaba de solo un piso, pero, era bastante grande, sus padres que yacían tres metros bajo tierra se la habían dejado a él y a su hermano, éste último terminó sus estudios como abogado en materia de derecho y partió a mudarse, decía que prefería darle privacidad a él y a su novio, sin temor a que fuesen ser vistos por el Uchiha mayor, y no es que le desagradase o agradace ver a su hermano tomado de la mano con un hombre, no, la respuesta era por mucho, muy sencilla e inusual, la privacidad de la vida del menor Uchiha, aunque al aludido se le hacía algo innecesario.

Introdujo la llave a la cerradura y la giró, ésta hizo un "click" y se abrió, colgó sus cosas en el perchero y no se molestó en encender las luces, por que si lo hacía solamente corroboraría como siempre, el hecho de que estaba y estaría siempre solo una vez que cayera la noche. Se dirigió a la blanca cocina, dispuesto a prepararse un café, puso a hervir la tetera y, mientras se apoyaba en el frío azulejo blanco, se dedico a observar por la ventana, la cual dejaba ver un blanco paisaje.

Se dedico a buscar una respuesta lógica a lo que había visto, a decir verdad, jamás se había fijado demasiado en una mujer, es decir, viendo detenidamente sus curvas. Eran unas criaturas hermosas en verdad, pero en lo que concierne a los asuntos amorosos, eran molestas, la vida de las mujeres giraba demasiado en torno al amor. Encontró la respuesta al por que muy fácil, y era muy probablemente por instinto, para un hombre el ver a una "hembra" ―refiriéndose de la manera científica― era quizá por el apreamiento, hasta el mismo rubio se le habían ido los ojos una que otra vez, cuando pasaba su tímida amiga Hyuuga, así que su reacción al ver las piernas de la pelirroja eran más que comprensibles.

No le dio tiempo de pensar en mas nada, puesto que ya había comenzado a sonar la tetera, el silbido que soltó lo sobresalto, pero volvió en si. Sirvió con cuidado el agua y procedió a prepararse el café, asegurándose que estuviese bastante cargado, no quería dormir y pensar en su pasado, no podría, teniendo tanto en la cabeza.

Una vez que terminó, se dirigió a la sala, prendió el televisor y le cambió al canal de noticias, en él se veía un hombre de mediana edad informando a cerca de la entrada de un frente frío, el cual, afectaría a varias zonas de la ciudad, después, pasaron una toma satelital donde mostraba en donde lo haría, y pudo ver que parte de su vecindario sería una de las zonas donde más caería nieve. Eran al rededor de las diez y media, los buses dejarían de pasar, así que decidió irse de ahí.

Cerró las ventanas, se aseguro de dejar todo perfectamente acomodado y una vez que terminó, subió a su habitación para realizar su maleta, metiendo solo lo de dos noches, una vez que terminó, se aseguró de cubrirse bien y bajo las escaleras, para cerrar su hogar con seguro y partir a quién sabe donde.

Ambos primos se encontraban recostados en el sillón, cubiertos por una enorme y gruesa cobija que los cubría del frío, ella posaba sus piernas arriba de los muslos de él, y como ambos usaban shorts, sus pieles se tocaban; quizá era su imaginación, pero la pelirroja podía notar como la luz del televisor iluminaba un tono carmín en el rubio, decidió ignorarlo y seguir viendo las noticias, el presentador daba los pormenores del ascenso de la rubia Tsunade, como nueva presidenta de konoha, también anunciaba como el científico Orochimaru, había estado buscando arduamente la cura para distintas enfermedades, entre ellas la bipolaridad. Se daban las once y anunciaban que el clima empeoraría aún más, el rubio se preocupo puesto que el azabache vivía en una de las zonas donde esa tormenta caería. La pelirroja notó dicha preocupación y le insitó a que hablase.

― Bien, lo haré, será mejor así, no quiero estar preocupado.

El rubio tomó su celular que se encontraba a un costado de él, en la mesita, y comezó a marcar el número. Sonaba inmediatamente "el número que está tratando de marcar esta apagado o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, le sugerimos llamar más tarde", botó la misma frase al menos unas cuatro veces más y se dio por vencido, entonces, supo que si esperaba un poco más, el Uchiha intentaría comunicarse con él.

― Naruto, vamos, ven acá - dijo la pelirroja, haciéndole ademán al chico para que se acurrucase en su regazo, éste lo hizo - recuerdas cuando de pequeños solíamos estar así? me encantaba, era muy relajante.

El ojiazul comenzó a recordar cuando ambos se acostaban juntos, y charlaban de cosas que, en aquél entonces, eran de suma importancia, aquello le trajo a la mente un fragmento de su infancia, recordó algo que sí fue importante. Se sonrojó al hacerlo.

― Oye... - comenzó a hablar tímidamente, pero la pelirroja dijo algo que él no esperaba oír.

― Sigo siendo virgen... Si era eso lo que querías preguntarme. - inflando los cachetes, miró hacia algún lugar

El Uzumaki se quedó mudo, de alguna forma le gustaba oír eso, puesto que aquella pelirroja era demasiado para cualquier hombre. Aunque quizás..

― ¿A caso también te burlarás por que soy virgen? - continuó ella.

― No, al contrario... me alegra.

Hubo un silencio cómodo, la pelirroja se inclinó adelante y beso la frente de su primo, este sonrió, recordando aquellos días de su infancia, cuando no existía ni una chica que le hubiese roto el corazón, cuando la única chica que jamás le rompería el corazón era Karin, su Karin.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta lo sacó de sus sueños, se levantó tratando de no despertar a Karin y pensando en coronillas de flores y cabellos rojos. Supo que, aquél sonido era de emalguien /emtocando; se acercó a ella y miro por el ojo de la puerta y se sorprendió. La abrió con rapidez, y dejó entrar al Uchiha.

― Vamos, entra- susurró el rubio - no hagas ruido, Karin-chan está dormida.

El azabache entró con cuidado, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dejó su bufanda colgada en el perchero.

― Decidí venir acá, Dobe.

El Uzumaki asintió, procesando todo lo que el azabache le estaba contando, le ofreció un chocolate caliente, a lo que él aceptó gustoso, el rubio le indico que fuera a la sala, y éste lo hizo, al principio no sabía que hacía aquél bulto de cobijas en ese sillón, pero luego reparó en aquella figura curvilínea a la cual se le pegaba aquella cobija, divisó una mano fuera de ésta y unos cuantos cabellos rojizos. Se le hacía mentira la manera tan despreocupada en que esta dormía, al igual de su forma tan pacífica de respirar, puesto que su busto subía y bajaba compasadamente.

«atracción animal ―pensaba el Uchiha― solo eso»

El rubio volvió con el chocolate y, ambos prosiguieron su charla en susurros, claro esta, para no despertar a la chica de ojos y cabello rojos, como el fuego. Se dieron las dos de la mañana y ambos decidieron ir a acostarse, el Uchiha dormiría en el cuarto del rubio, mientras que este dormiría junto con Karin en el cuarto de ella, la cargó entre sus brazos, tratando de subir con cuidado para no despertarla, se sorprendía del sueño tan profundo que ésta estaba teniendo, puesto que se le veía dormir plácidamente, aún con tanto movimiento por parte de su primo que la cagaba en brazos. La dejó con cuidado en la alcoba y, con sumo cuidado la tapó, ella se estiraba y subió sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejando descubierto su pecho; el rubio intentaba apartar la mirada de los redondos senos de su pelirroja karin, e intentaba no fijarse en los pezones que se habían hachicado a causa del frío, ni en como subían y bajaban ambos montículos, tampoco en sus largas y esbeltas piernas que se enrollaban en la cobija.

Decidió que sería mejor idea dormir junto con el azabache. Soltó un suspiro de cansansio y se encaminó a la puerta, cerrándola una vez que estavo fuera. Cruzó el pasillo y tocó varias veces la puerta, avisándole al Uchiha que él entraría, cuando lo hizo, pudo verlo recostado en la cama con la luz del pequeño buró que estaba a un costado encendida mientras leía el gran gatsby, el azabache alzó la vista y cerró el libro, dejándolo en el buró./

― ¿Sucede algo? - cuestionó el ojinegro.

― Nah, nada... solo que quería dormir contigo - mintió él.

Se acercó a la cama y se aventó en ella, cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se quedó así, el azabache volvió a tomar el libro y de nuevo continuó con la lectura; al parecer aquellas hojas no le hacían para nada efecto en dejar de pensar en sus instintos animales, por mucho que se consentrara en la perspectiva de aquél mundo lleno de infidelidades contadas por Nick* no le llenaba el ojo y mucho menos, el interés. Se salió de aquél mundo cuando notó la mano del rubio por encima de sus pantalones, acariciándole lentamente, él seguía sosteniendo el libro, mientras veía como el rubio le bajaba el cierre, y, posteriormente, como liberaba a su miembro de los boxers que traía. El azabache acercó su mano a la mejilla del Uzumaki, fue reduciendo el espacio entre sus labios hasta que ya no lo había. Los besos eran desesperados, por parte de ambos, buscando algo que se les había perdido en algún punto del día. Se tocaban por aquí y por allá, tratando de reconocer que el cuerpo de quién tocaban era el de un hombre, y no el de una mujer de ojos rubíes.

Ambos se alejaron del uno al otro, como resorte. se miraban con los ojos sorprendidos y, una vez que entraron en sí, se cubrieron los cuerpos. El azabache se puso su camisola de botones, y el Uzumaki su playera. Estaban consternados, no sabían si lo que habían visto era un espejismo, si era en verdad emella,/em y lo que tampoco sabían era si ambos habían visto lo mismo, o si solo uno de ellos se lo imaginó.

Sea cual fuere la respuesta, no dijeron nada, ni hicieron nada. Se acostaron en silencio, preguntándose el por qué de aquel suceso.

. . .

El frío la despertó.

Quizá, de no haber sido por aquella costumbre suya de dormir tan alocadamente, la cobija no hubiese caído al suelo y en consecuencia, no habría tenido frío, lo que conllevaba a su despertar tan repentino a tales horas de la madrugada. Por que para ella, las ocho eran aún madrugadas. Se desperezó y le entraron las locas ganas de tomar un baño, desestresar tantas horas de viaje y de paso, relajarse. Así que salió con cuidado de su cuarto, con dirección al cuarto de baño, cruzando el pequeño corredor, pasando por la puerta del cuarto de su primo y llegó a la puerta deseada, abrió y cerró detrás suyo. Se acercó a la tina de azulejo y abrió el agua, mediandola hasta una temperatura tibia, mientras esta se llenaba, se comenzó a quitar la blusa de manga corta y su short lila, seguidas sus bragas. Las deslizó por su cuerpo y quedaron en el piso, se agachó para recogerlas y las dobló, dejándolas en el canasto tejido, a lado del retrete. Terminó, puso agua con olor a lavanda y canela, una vez que hubo hecho espuma, se sujetó de la pared y se introdujo a la tina. Sentía como el agua iba calentando su cuerpo, le gustó sentir como esta tocaba sus mas íntimas partes hasta quedarse sentada. Se recorrió aún más y undió su cabeza, hasta que el rojo de su cabello se tornó más oscuro, apagándolo.

La calma que le inundaba en ese momento la llenó, sabía que esa calma seguiría, nada le recordaría a él, y aún más, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, dado que si permanecía más tiempo en Kusagakure, afectaría de sobremanera el pensar en él. De alguna manera su mano viajó por su vientre, bajando por su pelvis, hasta llegar a esa parte de ella, sus dedos acariciaban con ternura sus pliegues, frotándolos constantemente, la tibiez del agua la ponía aún más, y el pensar en el amado ―que, a pesar del daño que le hizo lo seguía amando― que había dejado por su propio bien, unas lagrimas le cayeron por las mejillas, seguido de aquello a quienes muchos llamaban le petit mort.

Suspiró, cansada. Casada de quererlo. Cansada de depender de alguien. Pero sabía muy bien que jamás dejaría que sucediese lo mismo, por que ella era fuerte, era libre, por que ella era Karin.

. . .

El tocar de la puerta la despertó, se había quedado dormida en toalla fuera de la tina, y comenzaba a sentir mucho, mucho frío.

― Karin-chan, ¿estás? - dijo una voz con preocupación.

Naruto.

― Si, si... me... me ponía crema corporal, ya salgo! - se apresuró en contestar ella.

― De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo, solo... solo dílo.

― Vale, vale... gracias.

Se apresuró en levantarse, abrió la puerta y se topo con el rubio, él la miro dee arriba a bajo, con esas mejillas sonrosadas, se tapó con rapidez los ojos.

― Karin-chan! - gritó sonrosado el Uzumaki.

― No te preocupes Naruto, si te gustasen las mujeres, me enfadaría - respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja - lo mismo con tu novio.

La pelirroja hizo ademán de apuntar detrás del rubio, este se giró y se encontró con un apenado azabache, el cual se tapaba la boca y parte de la cara con su mano derecha, tratando inútilmente de ocultar sus mejillas carmín. La pelirroja se metió a su cuarto para continuar vistiendose. El rubio, una vez que terminó de percatarse donde estaba se giro para ver al azabache, pero él ya no estaba ahí.

El Uzumaki estaba confundido, habían sucedio muchas cosas después de la llegada de la pelirroja, y no comprendía exactamente el por que de todo aquello, no sabía más aún por que hasta ahora si ya había convivido con ella, quizá no demasiado tiempo como lo haría a partir de ahora, pero a fin de cuentas, ya lo había estado con ella, era algo que en verdad lo consternaba. Se fue a su cuarto de nueva cuenta, tenía la esperanza de que, al pasar los días, todo lo que vio cuando lo hacía con el Uchiha fuese, solo fuese una adaptación que se iría quitando. De verdad que lo esperaba.

. . .

«Joder ―pensó ― debo evitar pensar demasiado»

El Uchiha se repetía eso una y mill veces, sabía que debía de resolver aquél inconveniente suyo, y la mejor manera era hechar un buen polvo con su dobe,si, eso era.

El ojiazul estaba profundamente dormido a un lado suyo, así que, apagó las luces y abrió la cortina, la cual dejaba ver el lucero azul, que tocaba el azulejo del cuarto y se extendía hasta llegar a él. El Uzumaki sintió aquello y abrió los ojos, giró su cabeza y vio al Uchiha al pie de la cama.

― ¿Qué sucede teme? - preguntó éste.

El ojos de ónix no dijo nada, solo lo observaba con la respiración entrecortada. El Uzumaki hizo cara de no comprender que estaba sucediendo, entonces, el azabache decidió comenzar.

Se desabotonaba la camisa con lentitud, tratando de no quitar la vista del Uzumaki, una vez que termino de desabrocharla, la dejó abierta, permitiendo al ojiazul ver el abdomen tan moldeado del azabache, éste era como si hubiese sido tallado sobre granito, fuerte y duro. Se acercó al de mejillas a rayas y lo besó lentamene, reconociendo esos labios que ya conocía de hacía tiempo. Reconociendo la lengua que se movía al apar que la suya, y sintiendo esa piel que tantas veces había sentido. El Ojinegro, con la mirada, desnudaba poco a poco al Uzumaki, y este por alguna fuerza desconocida, se desnudaba cada parte que el Uchiha tocaba. Por fin podía sentir al Uzumaki, y no a ella. Ese era el cuerpo que él tanto conocía y quería, por que siempre lo quería para estar dentro de él. Cuando el rubio estaba completamente desnudo, el azabache lo tomó de las caderas y lo giro, las elevó, de forma que su pecho y sus rodillas tocaban el colchón, quedando su culo al aire, muy cerca del palpitante miembro del azabache, entonces, éste se metió con urgencia, reconociendo lo que estaba rozando, lo que tocaba, todo.

Lo que ambos no sabían, era que desde ese preciso instante, algo muy dentro de ellos estaba cambiando, y ya no podían dar marcha atrás, por mucho que quisiesen, ya era tarde.

* * *

**Nick:** protagonista que narra la historia de el gran gatsby,un misterioso hombre de negocios con un tremendo éxito en ellos.


	4. Costumbres

Había pasado casi un mes desde aquella noche en casa de Naruto. Con mucho esfuerzo había tratado de olvidar todo lo sucedido, y es que su cuerpo, corazón y mente siempre habían sido solo uno, jamás el cuerpo había actuado antes que el cerebro o el corazón, y tampoco el corazón se había dejado llevar y había hecho cosas sin sentido por impulso; no era común en él que así actuase, y lo único que deseaba era salir de sus impulsos tan repentinos que le habían comenzado a atacar sin sentido, decidió llamar a su amiga Sakura, deseaba salir con alguien que no le alterara los nervios, alguien que, quizá, le diese un punto de vista fuera del suyo, un punto de vista neutral.

Haruno Sakura había sido amiga desde la primaria, le conocía desde el preescolar, y una vez ella le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero pronto cambió con la llegada de Hyuuga Hinata, de la cual sintió una atracción inmediata, muchas veces escuchó a la pelirrosada hablar con Naruto a cerca de ello, y él le aconsejó salir con la peliazul, así lo hicieron y no fue hasta la escuela media que se supo de su relación. Desde entonces, Naruto, Sakura y él reforzaron su amistad.

Ahora se encontraba esperando en el café de alguna esquina esperando a que Sakura llegase, había pedido un café de mocca, para que se pudiese calentar, aún la nevada seguía, aunque con menor intensidad, ya era posible andar por las calles, y las personas se veían pasar, la temperatura aún era bajo cero, por lo que permanecían abrigadas hasta las pampas para poder salir; en uno de sus tantos pensamientos que le llevaban lejos de la realidad, sucedió que se vio a si mismo tomando la mano de una mujer, se excusó diciendo que no eran más que una tomada de manos de amistad (de esas en las que tomas la mano de un amigo tuyo solo para andar con normalidad), y estos pensamientos se fueron volando infelices, no lograban inquietar a Sasuke, y mucho menos se inmutó de que Sakura había llegado al lugar acordado. No fue si no hasta que la ojijade se aclaró la garganta cuando Sasuke se percató de su presencia, ella sonrió y le saludó, él hizo un esfuerzo para ser lo mas cortés posible, levantándose y recorriendo la silla para que la Haruno se sentase. Hablaron por largo rato, si es que así podía llamarse, pues Sasuke solo contestaba máximo hasta cinco palabras, muy extrañamente soltaba más; mientras que Sakura... bueno, en ella no podían ser contadas el número de palabras que soltaba, era casi imposible hacerlo. Sasuke pidió a la mesera un café americano para la Haruno, mientras que él ordenó de nueva cuenta un mocca, Sakura se sorprendió de que él recordase su café favorito, si le siguiese gustando, sin duda se habría emocionado bastante, y el Uchiha jamás se percataría de ello.

― Mañana es cumpleaños de Hinata-chan. - dijo Sakura - sé que te da igual, pero a Naruto no, así que tengo preparado una pequeña salida entre amigos, me gustaría que fueran ambos, y quizá la prima de Naruto - aquí, Sasuke se sobresalto, aunque recobró la compostura mucho antes de que Sakura se diese cuenta - podríamos enseñarle, de paso, la ciudad ¿Le dirás?

A Sasuke no le quedó más que aceptar, no podía negarse ya que sería demasiado descortés, y además ambas chicas (Hinata y Sakura) eran amigas de casi toda la vida de Naruto y él. Inclinó la cabeza, indicándole que así lo haría, en seguida llegaron los cafés y comenzaron una nueva charla, Sasuke no vió la oportunidad para sacar a flote el tena a cerca de su relación con Naruto, y pensándolo mejor, hubiese sido una estupidez hacerlo, en primera por que a Sakura no le incumbían sus asuntos, y en segunda por que a él no le apetecía contarlos. Se dieron las cinco de la tarde, y Sakura decidió partir, inclinó la cabeza para agradecerle el tiempo de comadrería* a Sasuke, después, de su pequeño bolso sacó su billetera, Sasuke la detuvo, indicándole que él se encargaría, Sakura sonrió, agradecida, y salió del lugar.

El Uchiha estuvo ahí unos minutos más, después, también salió al frío de Konoha, perdiendose entre el mar de gente que surgía cada vez más de todas partes.

Hacía una semana que no veía a Naruto, le hablaba diciéndole que tenía un compromiso con Itachi, o que debía de ir a tal y cual asunto que le surgió de la universidad, la ventaja de todo esto era que Naruto estudiaba para profesor de primaria, mientras que Sasuke estudiaba literatura, ciertamente agradeció el que su dobe hubiese elegido aquella carrera, lo que no entendía era el por que su prima estudiaría exactamente lo mismo, además, no lograba comprender como ya se encontraría estudiando licenciatura, si se suponía que debía estar aún en la preparatoria; era como ver a una niña en medio del bosque, siendo acechada por los lobos que aguardaban a la mejor oportunidad para atacarla. No le agradó para nada la idea de Karin siendo cortejada por todo el público masculino, así que ―mentalmente― tomó su mano para alejarla de todos ellos, esta vez no se molestó en tratar de evitaar el pensamiento, por que lo haría como un favor a Naruto, su novio.

Cuando llegó a casa, pudo darse cuenta que tan solo faltaban unos días para entrar a la universidad, ya estaban a Enero, y el día 19 tendría que llegar a su salón de clase mentalmente preparado para todo lo que debería de pasar, solo esperaba que ella finjiese que él no existía, así le facilitaría la tarea a Sasuke.

Una parte muy pequeña deseaba lo contrario.

. . .

El turtuoso día ya estaba transcurriendo, el tenebroso 19 se había presentado con más rapidez de lo que él hubiera podido imaginar; dado que por todos los medios trató de distraerse, (y había conseguido tambien salir con Naruto sin la presencia de Karin) nada lo salvaría del tiempo que estaría con ella, si bien el día de cumpleaños de Hinata había resultado mejor de lo que él previó, no se escapó de la tortura femenil de ésta, sabía que hacía frío, y aún no le importó llevarse sus tan comunes medias negras, odiaba a mares esas malditas medias, era como si le restregasen en la cara que seguía siendo hombre, y seguía teniendo necesidades, las cuales incluían a que su «anguila» buscase refugio en tan buena «cueva»*; fuera de todo eso, el tiempo había transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad.

Gracias a alguna fuerza divina, Karin aún no aparecía, y no era que le apurase que vinera, no, era por que quería estar preparado para cualquier cosa, odiaba que le tomaran desprevenido, así que Sasuke se colocó sus audifonos e hizo como si no le importara lo demás, sabía que Karin llegaría, pero no lo hizo. No fue hasta la clase de literatura clásica que se presentó, era curioso ver a alguien tan relativamente "chico" ahí, puesto que no lo aparentaba, al contrario, parecía bastante de la edad de todos los de ahí (todos con edad promedio de entre 20 y 22 años, siendo ella la única de 18). Nadie dijo nada cuando la vieron llegar, aunque si sabían que contarían con una nueva alumna. La ventaja de aquella universidad era que eran libres de llevar el atuendo que quisieran, aunque sabiendo como era la primita de su novio, se imagino con que llegaría, aunque claro está que llego de la manera menos llamativa posible, tanto que por poco no la reconoce. Tenía puesta una enorne chaqueta con el gorro que cubría todo su cabello llamativo, reparó en que ni a él le quedaría, calzaba unas zapatillas deportivas negras y um pantalon de mezclilla pegado. Se acercó a su pupitre y dejó los libros que tenía abrazados en su regazo ocultos de bajo donde se colocaban, le sorpendió tanto su actitud tan recatada que dudaba que en verdad fuese Karin, y no fue hasta el pase de lista que confirmó que en verdad era ella, ¿Qué fue lo que había sucedido con la provocativa Karin? aunque no era como si extrañase a esa Karin, mas bien le aliviaba saber que pasaría desapercibida. Apartó sus ojos de ella cuando ésta le miró, no quería tener contacto alguno, y mejor si se mantenía alejada de él.

Cuando terminaron las clases Karin salió tan rapido que Sasuke no la pudo notar, así que decidió irse a desayunar a unos puestitos fuera de su campus, ahí se encontró con su profesor, el maestro Kakashi, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y el sensei solo extendió la palma. Charlaron durante unos quince mintuos mientras Sasuke terminaba su comida, Kakashi se levantó y excuso, alegando que debía de registrarse para la sigiente clase, Sasuke le dijo que no había problema y el sensei se marchó. Una vez que terminó, depositó sus trastos en un compartimiento, y salió disparado a la biblioteca. Necesitaba sacar algunos libros que le habían pedido en clase, así que los busco en cada una de las secciones, se sorprendió cuando en una de las mesas individuales divisó a Karin leyendo algo, achico los ojos, expectante, no sabía si acercarse o no, pero cuando menos lo esperó, sus piernas ya lo habían llevado a ella, Karin alzó la vista y se bajó sus lentes.

― Vaya, supongo que necesitas algo, algo como mandarme a decirle a Naruto que le pides disculpas por tanta ausencia.

― Eso no te incumbe. - replicó Sasuke.

― Pues claro. - respondió Karin, bajando la vista a su libro.

Sasuke exhaló con molestia.

― Has llegado tarde, y el primer día. - dijo finalmente, antes de poder detener las palabras.

― Ho, disculpa papá, no sabía que eraa una ley nacional el tener que llegar a la primera clase.

― Hmmp.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Sasuke estaba a punto de retirarse, pero Karin habló antes de que el diese la media vuelta.

― Pfff... tuve una mañana de mierda, ¿Sabes? No quería recalar también contigo.

― Me sabe mal por Naruto. - contestó Sasuke.

― Si, bueno... él es muy comprensivo... bien, ese no es el caso, el caso es que me gustaría enpezar bien, por el bien de Naruto, ya que es tu novio, no quiero estar peleando con quien le mete el pe...

― Comprendo - interrumpió él.

― Bien, bien. - siguió ella - en fin, noté que no te caigo, tu a mi me das igual, pero quiero que esto sea muy ameno, ¿Vale? así que, podemos comenzar con ser amigos.

Sasuke la miró, entendía lo que ella quería decir, y quizás podía intentar llevarse mejor con Karin por Naruto, era verdad que ella era del tipo de chica que él solía evitar, pero podía hacer un esferzo en ello, podríía eviar pensar en ella y sus...

― De acuerdo - contestó él, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Karin lo miró mientras doblaba a la derecha para salir del edificio. Sasuke caminó con persimonía, una vez fuera de la biblioteca, este exhalo, dejando un vaho que salía de su boca. Siguió su camino al edificio F, donde tendría la siguiente clase, esperando a que se despejara todo lo que había sucedido.

Una vez que finalizaron las clases, tomó la desición de ir con Naruto, ya era tiempo de que contactase con él, que lo viera, quizá había sido demasiado desconsiderado por su parte al no hacerlo, y más cuando Naruto se preocupaba tanto por él, no podía simplemente evitarla, debía de hacer algo, por que no quería que cualquier cosa hiciera perder su relación con Naruto.

Caminaba a paso seguro hacia la casa de su amante, en el camino se encontró con varios amigos, Hinata junto con Sakura, y lee junto a Tenten; todos iban en parejas, todos salvo Karin. Pudo divisarla a lo lejos, con su sudadera gris y sus jeans, vio que tenía la capucha de la sudadera abajo y logró ver su tintineante cabello rojizo, cuando menos lo esperó, ella giró, y se detuvo.

― Me vienes siguiendo, eh.

― Voy con Naruto - respondió Sasuke.

― Vale, ya estamos por llegar, dudo que te suceda algo estando unos minutos más a mi lado.

Siguieron su camino, doblando en la esquina de una calle privada, tapizada de piedras y con seis árboles de cerezo a cada lado, claro que estos aún no florecían, por lo que no era una vista demasiado bonita; una vez que la terminaron, comenzaron a aparecer las casas en ambos lados, salieron de aquella cuadra y dieron al vecindario, donde, una cuadra más, se encontraba la casa de los Uzumaki. Karin sacó una llave de su bolsillo, la introdujo y entró, se quitó las zapatillas deportivas y giró hacia Sasuke, indicándole que entrara.

― ¡Narutoo! - gritó ellla, entonces se escuchó un estrépito arriba y pasos presurosos bajando las escaleras. - tienes visita.

Naruto miró hacia el dobe de su novio, sonrió con melancolía, Karin colgó su bolso en el perchero, se quitó la sudaderaa y quedó con su camisa de tirantes negra, se ató el cabello y subió las escaleras, Sasuke la observó partir, hasta que se perdió en las escaleras.

― Nehh, teme... - dijo Naruto con suma melancolía - debemos hablar.

Sasuke lo observó contranquilidad, sabía lo que sucedería, y de verdad quería evitarlo, no por él, por Naruto, de alguna manera, siempre terminaba de esta manera, si tenían problemas, los hablaban y ya, y todo volvía a ser lo mismo, de verdad que creía que al inicio de la relación, estarían hechos para resolver de todo, pero cuando cayó en la realidad, notó qur todo, absolutamente todo, desde el despertar, visitarle, tener relaciones y volver a ese círculo, ya nada era lo mismo, todo era tan rutinario que no se había dado cuenta, hasta que llegó ella. Noto como su perfecto mundo tan organizado daba vueltas, hasta llegar al mismo punto; cuando llegó Karin algo volcó en él, algo que creía dormido, el querer algo tanto como para alejarlo, y sabía que eso no podía seguir así.

Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke, sintiendo aquellas manos que ahora emanaban tan solo amistad, él lo había notado, lo notó, podía ser estúpido, más no despistado, y la razón de su cambio estaba justo arriba, en el cuarto morado, donde los cabellos rojizos emanaban sensualidad, aún sin que ella lo notase. También algo en Naruto había cambiado, se sentía distinto, estando con su prima, sentía como si en él revolooteara un Naruto impaciente por abrazar a Karin, no de la manera más propia.

Karin era la causa del cambio, y no podía culparla, ni a ella ni a Sasuke, tal vez debía de ser así, tal vez el amor de ambos hombres no era más que una amistad, una verdadera amistad que ambos habían confundido, y gracias a su prima, ahora lo comprendía todo, estaba más que claro, como si el sol estuviese en su punto más alto, iluminando todo.

― Ha sido un tiempo espectacular estado a tu lado, pero hemos llegado a un punto donde ya no hay retorno, y solo existe una salida a ello - Sasuke lo miraba expectante, estaba claro que terminarían, pero lo que le sorprendió no fue eso, si no la madurez de Naruto al aceptar que él tambien cambió - prefiero tu amistad, teme.

Naruto metió sus manos en los bolsillos, Sasuke asintió, entendiendolo todo, el rubio sonrió, y dijo:

― Supongo que siempre fue costumbre el que estuvieramos siempre juntos, heh.

― Supongo lo mismo, dobe.

Ambos sonrieron, por que probablemente habían perdido una relación larga, pero habían ganado algo.

Su amistad.

comadrería: espero no se entienda como "comadres", si no comadrería de compañeros.

La anguila y cueva: hago alusión a una parte del libro de memorias de una geisha donde mameha le explica a sayuri a cerca de su mizuage(«mizu» se refiere "sobre" «age» "agua", hace alusión al himen).


	5. Guerra Secreta

Tenía los brazos cruzados, donde los cuales descansaba su cabeza, su cabellera se extendía por toda la cama, creando una cascada de fuego sobre esta, su mirada se perdía en el techo, pensando a cerca de todo lo sucedido, si bien no quería establecer conexiones con los chicos de su clase, no podía pasarse el resto de la carrera a solas, debía de tener siquiera más de un amigo, entonces, se le vino a la cabeza Sasuke, posiblemente podría llevarse bien con él, era callado, y cuando hablaba, iba al punto, sin tapujos, directo a la situación, pero el estar con él conllevaría a que estuviese más tiempo del necesario, y eso era lo que quería evitar, no quería encariñarse con nadie, siempre que lo hacía, o la abandonaban o le rompían el corazón, y cuando pensó en ello, no pudo evitar a que él se le viniera a la mente. Si bien comenzaba a deshacerse de él conforme pasaban los días en Konoha, no podía evitar que en algún punto se le viniera de golpe, como si le recordaran que no podría librarse se ese hombre alto con ojeras y cabello oscuro.

Creyó que no le dolería, pero cuando alguien que ha compartido un año de su vida, llena de vivencias buenas y malas, no era de esperarse que no se deprimiese; y era por eso que Naruto se había encerrado en su habitación, ni siquiera bajó para la cena, se dormitó todo el día en su cuarto azul, albergando las ultimas horas de su relación con Sasuke, y quizá perdía a un amor, pero al menos sabía que su amigo había regresado.

El Sábado por la mañana se calzó las zapatillas, ató los cordones y decidió salir a correr, naturalmente, volvió para la hora del desayuno, Karin había preparado unos waffles con miel, junto con zumo de naranja, era la perfecta combinación entre grasas intensas y grasas saludables, aunque eran más las que irían a parar a las caderas de su Karin, y el estómago de él. Y si lo pensaba bien, por más caderas que su Karin tuviese, siempre se vería radiante, y viéndola ahí, desayunando en toda su naturaleza, le era gratificante verla.

Siguieron comiendo, hasta que Karin rompió el silencio.

― Ya encontrarás a alguien que valga la pena, Naruto, ya verás.

― No te preocupes, solo me di un día de luto. Además, descubrimos que lo nuestro ya había cambiado desde hace mucho - mentía, si bien las señales no fueron notorias, el verdadero cambio se dio con la llegada de Karin.

― Solo espero que no te afecte demasiado, no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a mi...-contestó Karin, y caai hubiera deseado no haber hablado.

Sorprendentemente Naruto no dijo nada y siguió comiendo tan presuroso como de costumbre, los waffles salían de sus labios, pero a diferencia de él, Karin no podía comer más. Si deseaba olvidarlo, debía empezar por dejar de mencionarlo y distraerse.

Karin aprovechó que Naruto salió con Sakura y su novia Hinata para poder dar un paseo por los alrededores, deseaba despejar su mente, vaciarla completamente y poder pensar con claridad lo que quería; sabía que su destino era ser escritora, algo que siempre había llamado su atención, puesto que su padre, un columnista frustrado, amaba aquello, e implantó en Karin el amor por la lectura y escritura, que a la larga le trajeron aquí en Konoha.

Sus botas afelpadas negras se hundían en la nieve, aunque estaban aproximadamente a cinco centímetros del suelo, parecía mas hondo de lo que era, traía sus medias negras ―sus favoritas, claro esta― junto con su short de mezclilla y una enorme chamarra verde, esta estaba afelpada del cuello. Su cabello estaba suelto, ya que actuaba como algún tipo de calentador en estas fechas y la bufanda negra que tomó prestada de Naruto, cubría parte de su rostro, evitando que el frío le entumiese este.

Seguía caminando hasta que llegó a un pequeño parque, en él había varios chiquillos jugando aquí y allá, los pasamanos junto con los columpios y sube y baja se encontraban en una esquina, todos ocupados por niños, en algunos habían más de tres. Las madres los cuidaban desde una banca, todas abrigadas, por supuesto. Unas cuantas mas estaban cerca de los niños más pequeños, siguiéndolos para no perder de vista. A Karin le pareció graciosa la paranoía de estas, la nieve si bien no era por completo lisa, actuaba al menos como amortiguador de caída para los pequeños.

Se sentó en una banca, alejada aún más, observando ese escenario, le recordaba, de algún modo, su vida en su antigua ciudad, la cual era mucho más chica que Konoha. Había vivido tan buenos tiempos, que si no fuera por la muerte de sus padres, hubiera seguido allí. Miró la nieve que estaba aún más acomunada a lado de ella, los arbustos detrás, actuaban como un retensor de nieve, entonces le surgió su lado infantil. Se tumbó en la nieve, y comenzó a hacer ángeles. Subía y bajaba sus brazos y abría y cerraba sus piernas. Entonces, de seguir continuando, una sombra cubrió la poca luz que se encontraba en su vista, y cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad, pudo ver a Sasuke. Él la miraba con su misma cara estoica, sin mover ni un músculo.

― ¿Alguna vez has sonreído? - preguntó Karin sin lograr detener sus labios.

Sasuke la siguió mirando, entonces como Karin había estado demasiado tiempo en el suelo, la frialdad de la nieve traspasó sus medias, helándole las piernas, dio un respingo y Sasuke le extendió la mano. Ella sudo un poco, pero aceptó su ayuda, entonces, se le ocurrió algo graciocísimo.

Antes de subir completamente, jaló a Sasuke hacía ella, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la nueve. Sasuke encima de ella.

― Jajajajajaja, dios mío, ¡deberías ver tu cara! - continuó - venga, si ya estás en el suelo, haz otro ángel.

― Demonios. - susurró por debajo, tanto que ni Karin escuchó.

Sasuke comenzó a mover sus brazos.

― Eso, muy bien, así mismo. Arriba y abajo. Abre y cierra. Perfecto, muy bien, ahora déjame ayudar.

Karin le ofreció sus manos, justo como él lo había hecho anteriormente. Por un momento creyó que le haría la misma jugarreta, pero cuando lo vio completamente de pie, lo dejó de creer.

Karin se acercó al hoyo que Sasuke había formado con su cuerpo, hizo dos cuernitos sobre lo que sería la cabeza, mientras que en su figurilla, dibujo con su dedo índice una aureola. Sasuke pensó que quien tuviera menos derecho de portarla sin duda sería ella, por lo que torció la boca de lado, a lo que Karin entendió, sería una sonrisa. Ella con rapidez hizo una bola de nieve, y se la lanzó, directa en el rostro. Sasuke parecía un cono de helado, lo que causó una risa sonora en Karin, varios de los niños voltearon a ver aquello; Sasuke se quitó la nieve de la cara con el dorso de su mano, esta cayó a la demás nieve. Todos, incluyendo las madres, observaron aquello, entonces, Sasuke hizo un veloz movimiento en recoger nieve, hacerla en bola entre sus dos manos y lanzársela a Karin, directa a su cara. Ella paró su risa, y rapidamente quitó la nieve de su cara, formando otra bola y lanzandosela a Sasuke, pero esta dio a parar a un niño, el niño se limpió y lanzó otra, pero su mala puntería dio a parar a un niño más lejos de él, que era el que estaba más próximo a Karin y Sasuke. Los demás niños alzaron las manos, todos con bolas de nieve en ellas, las madres se miraron unas a otras. Era estar en la cruzada o huír como cobardes.

Entonces la guerra comenzó.

Los niños lanzaron sus bolas a Sasuke y a Karin, mientras que en el fuego cruzado estaba una pequeña niña, esta se agachó y juntó nieve hasta formar una bola, la cual lanzó a un niño, este, a su vez, se la lanzó a otro, las madres habían creado un muro de contención, donde comenzaban a formar más municiones heladas, Sasuke y Karin hacían lo mismo, Karin se encargaba de realizar las armas, era rápida en ello, Sasuke era un az al lanzarlas, daba a donde debía de dar.

― ¡Mueran bastardos! - gritaba un niño, lanzando bolas de nieve.

― ¿Que situación tenemos? - decía una madre.

― Flanqueadas, Kizune. Enemigos a la izquierda - decía refiriendose a Sasuke y a Karin - y posibles aliados a la derecha.

― ¡Mujer herida! ¡Mujer herida! - gritaba una segunda mujer - ha sido atacada por tu hijo, Kizune.

― ¡Mierda! olviden el acuerdo de alianza. - dijo la mujer llamada Kizune - Kyoko, realiza las bombas. Zuzuka, dame posiciones. Las demás atacaremos. - demandó Kizune, después agregó - no habran prisioneros, todos deben caer.

Mientras las madres realizaban su plan de ataque, los niños se escondían detrás de arbustos y juegos, un niño se arrastro hacia los arbustos, gritando que debían seguir sin él. Otro más propinaba bolas de nieve al refugio de las madres y los "novios guerreros" (refiriendose, por supuesto, a Karin y Sasuke).

― Ryo-kun - llamaba una niña en susurros - Kai-kun está herido, debemos hacer algo, nuestros hombres están cayendo.

― Si, Megumi-chan. Debemos de ir a donde el cuartel de esos invasores. Tu irás conmigo, atacaremos a los novios guerreros. Chiyo-chan y Mamoru-kun atacarán a las matriarcas. No quedará ni uno.

Mientras que Sasuke y Karin...

― Joder... ¡Ve lo que haz ocasionado idiota! debemos salir de aquí antes de morir.

― Tranquila mujer. Saldremos de aquí. - respondió con tranquilidad el Uchiha - primero arrastraremos a los microbios, después de atacarlos, siguen sus madres, ahora, pásame más bolas, necesitaremos muchas.

― De acuerdo.

Hizo tantas como pudo, y le pasó la mitad a Sasuke, se arrastraron por la nieve, sintiendo el frío en sus pantorrillas, incluyendo su estomago y sus mejillas se helaban, cuando pasaron a un arbusto lo suficientemente alto, vieron una verja hecha de estos, aprovecharon su espesor para seguir avanzando, Sasuke iba por delante, Karin solo tenía la vista de los arbustos a su izquierda, el trasero de Sasuke frente a ella ―que, por cierto, tenía un culazo a su punto de vista― y un muro de ladrillos a su derecha. Escucharon unos susurros tras de ellos, donde habían dejado su cuartel.

― Se han ido, Ryo-kun - dijo una niña.

― Tch... ¡Mira, ahí! Se han arrastrado, no deben estar lejos, andando, Megumi-chan.

― ¡Si! - respondió la niña que así se llamaba.

Karin soltó un suspiro de horror.

― ¡Joder, Sasuke! - susurró en un gritito Karin - están detrás de nosotros.

Sasuke visualizo lo que parecía ser un pequeño callejón. Podían llegar ahí sin ser vistos, los arbustoa cubrirían su escape ahí, en cuanto a las huellas, bien Karin podría borrarlas; vio una ramita de acre, aún con unas cuantas hojas. Se la pasó a Karin.

― Sigueme. Borra las huellas con esto.

Andaron agachados por los arbustos, Karin iba borrando sus huellas, hasta que llegaron al callejón. Este era angosto, así que tuvieron que juntarse tanto que podía sentir todo.

Todo.

Desde las piernas de Karin, hasta el bulto de Sasuke, que por alguna razón estaba más erecto, Karin lo atribuyó a otra cosa. Sus respiraciones se sentían, Sasuke estaba pegado a la barda, y Karin estaba sentada dandole la espalda, de modo que su trasero sentía ese bulto, y Sasuke juntaba las piernas de Karin hacía las suyas, de manera que podía notar la tercidad de estas.

― Ahí vienen - dijo Sasuke - prepárate, cuando te lo diga, atacamos.

Asintió, y cuando vieron a los dos niños, ambos se miraron. Sasuke asintió y Karin se levantó. Él fue detrás de ella, la Uzumaki tomo a la niña por detrás y restregó la bola de nieve en su cara, la niña rió por debajo, ya que le pareció graciosa la emboscada. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con el niño, y respondió de la misma manera que su compañera.

― Te das cuenta de lo idiotas que nos vemos haciendo esto. - susurró Karin.

― Cállate. - respondió Sasuke.

Y así llegaron al filo del cuartel de los niños, Sasuke contó hasta el tres y se prepararon para la masacre.

Lanzaron bolas a todos los niños que vieron, todos reían, unos gritaban "morí" otros tantos vociferaban "por pa patria" y las madres ríeron también, y también atacaron.

Hasta que todos quedaron en el suelo, exhaustos y divertidos, con risas por allá y aquí.

Lo que ocultaron los arbustos, eran dos jóvenes que se besaban.

* * *

¿Quién besó a quién? ¿Por que "ambos jóvenes" se besaron?

¡Saludos a las hermanas #DuroYRudo! (saben quienes son, las amo chicas)


	6. Corazón elástico

**Declaimer aplicado.**

**LES RECOMIENDO LEER EL CAPITULO CON ESTA CANCIÓN - Elastic heart -SIA**

* * *

Presa de la euforia, la emoción, o quizá alguna otra cuestión, sus labios se habían encontrado, estaban tras un arbusto, acostados sobre la nieve, helándose. Sasuke subió su pierna, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Karin, y sintió la calidez emanando, ella dio un salto y se apartó.

Cayó sobre sus nalgas y se apoyó con las manos, el frío no le importaba. Algo en ella se había activado, algo que había olvidado hacía tiempo; con rapidez se limpió los labios, asustada por recordar aquello, se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos. Sasuke no sabía que hacer, había besado a la prima de su ex novio, y se sintió tan desgraciadamente bien, y no cabía en él el por qué su pierna deseaba sentirla, así que una vez que se separaron, se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Karin, los niños estaban por lanzarles bolas de nieve, pero una de las madres les ordenó que pararan. Karin miró a Sasuke, sabía que acababa de romper con Naruto, y lo justificó. Aceptó su mano y con un impulso se levantó.

― No vuelvas a hacerlo. Sé que estás... consternado con tu ruptura con Naruto, pero no vengas a desahogarte conmigo.

Sasuke no se disculpó, solo se limitó a mirar a otro lado, después de aquél extraño arranque sucediese, no quería exponerse a disculparse. Sería mejor que Karin pensara que estaba así por Naruto, y no por ella.

Una de las madres se acercó a ellos y con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo:

― Gracias por jugar, hacía mucho que no nos divertíamos, se nota que son buenos chicos. ¡ Además hacen tan bonita pareja!

― Vaya, así que Sasuke-kun y tu rompieron - dijo Sakura.

― Lo...lo siento, Naruto-kun - continuó Hinata.

― No tienen por que sentirlo, ya estoy mejor, yo solo tenía ganas de verlas chicas - respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Hinata lo miró, se sorprendía de lo fuerte que él era, no podía imaginarse como se pondría ella si estuviese en su lugar, con Sakura lejos de ella. Hinata volvió la mirada a su amante, ella lo notó y la miró.

― Tranquila, Hinata-chan... tu y yo siempre estaremos juntas. - le tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

― Je, je, je, je, yo me voy, deben querer estar a solas, nos vemos - dijo, levantándose de la silla y sonriendo siempre.

Hinata miró partir a quién una vez fue su amor, le saludó, alzando la mano tímidamente y el tintinear se las campanillas en la puerta indicaron su salida, Sakura, quién se encontraba dando la espalda a esa puerta, observaba a Hinata; ella era la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, era bueno ver que sus sentimientos en cuanto a Sasuke eran equívocos, por lo que el amor que le tenía a la Hyuuga era genuino.

Naruto siguió andando, pasando por una calle enorme que iban y venían personas, él al pasar trataba de esquivarlas, por lo que, cuando pasaba por un tumulto de gente, no pudo evitar chocar con alguien de lleno.

La chica se cayó al suelo, era tan pequeña que era obvio el que terminaría ahí, mientras que Naruto, siendo tan alto, solo se movió un poco. Se dio cuenta de la chica que estaba tirada ahí, y decidió ayudarla a levantarse, ella aceptó la mano del rubio y se levantó.

― ¡Perdona! iba tan distraído que no te vi - dijo Naruto.

La chica se inclinó y giro, continuando su camino, mientras que Naruto hizo lo mismo, en dirección a su casa; estaba ya a unas cuantas cuadras, cuando comenzó una ventisca, él apresuró el paso, pasando por la calle cerrada llena de pétalos de cerezo y personas cubriéndose el rostro por la subitez del viento, atravesó dicha calle y llegó a su casa, cuando vio Sasuke que se retiraba de la misma, supuso que había acompañado a Karin a casa, dado que ambos iban a la misma universidad, era casi ilógico que no se encontrasen.

Llegó al umbral de su hogar y abrió la puerta, dentro se encontró a Karin con su usual atuendo de salida ―ese que siempre era tan provocador― con las piernas extendidas en el sillón y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, Naruto se acercó a ella con lentitud, hasta que se encontraron cara a cara, karin se sobresaltó y brincó, provocando un beso entre Naruto y ella.

* * *

_Su respiración estaba agitada, había llegado a un punto donde no quería pensar por qué se encontraba de tal modo, lo había estado haciendo desde que Karin llegó, así que tiró la toalla y no quiso pensar más._

_Se acercó a ella con lentitud y sensualidad, Karin lo miraba confundida, no sabía si él estaba jugando o iba en serio todo aquello, no le dio tiempo de decir más nada, por que Sasuke ya se había abalanzado sobre ella, quedando ambos tumbados sobre el frío piso del baño, ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Ni siquiera el notó que la había acorralado tanto que terninaron ahí, pero como se dijo, no buscaría respuesta alguna. Si bien, Sasuke era del tipo de chicos que calculaba todo lo que hacía, sus emociones eran como los de cualquier otro hombre, una vez accionado el interruptor "Hombre", todo lo demás quedaba en segundo plano, siendo el primero solamente sus emociones._

_Ya tenía su mano derecha en su seno, amasándole el montículo, mientras que con la otra se abría paso por sus bragas._

_Estaba lista._

_Sintió su humedad y el gemir, cosa que no hizo más que provocarle la dureza en su miembro viríl; aspiró su aroma, el mismo que olió en su brassiere la primera semana que había llegado, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:_

_― Estás lista para mi._

_― Mmhh... engreído - contestó Karin._

_Sasuke se dispuso a mamar un pecho, mientras que con el otro pellizcaba su pezón, provocando que este se achicara, ella soltaba gemidos diciendo su nombre entre dientes, reteniendo el orgasmo que le vendría, Sasuke continuó chupando, pellizcando, amasando y acariciando los pliegues de Karin en intervalos, permitiéndose disfrutarla poco a poco, lo peor de todo era que su paciencua sr acababa, y no podría aguantar ni un momento más sin sentir la estrechez de su vagina, entonces como si Karin le leyera el pensamiento, le dijo:_

_― Piensas...quedarte...ahí...afuera...de mi... - entre suspiros y gemidos musitó._

_No lo pensó dos veces, así que comenzó por frotar su miembro en la vagina de Karin, ambos ya estaban preparados para recibirse y cuando menos lo pensó Karin, Sasuke empaló contra ella, causando que ella se arqueara, él aprovechó el momento para chuparle los senos, lo que ocasionó aún más sensaciones en el cuerpo de Karin, el frío piso provocaba que en cada estocada sus cuerpos se recorrieran, Karin rodeó con sus piernas a Sasuke y este la abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera a esfumarse con cualquier cosa, su miembro ya estaba caliente, palpitante, listo para derramar su pasión en ella, pero justo en ese instante todo se evaporó, desde las nalgas que él sostenía, hasta la cara ruborizada de Karin._

Se vio solo en el baño, que se transformó en su dormitorio, quedando con su miembro a medio orgasmo y una impotencia que creció descomunalmente por no tenerla ahí con él.

* * *

Ambos despegaron sus labios, Karin se sonrojó y quedó perpleja ante el sorpresivo beso que se habían dado ambos, se vio reflejada en los azules ojos de Naruto, que este a su vez, se veía en los rojizos ojos de Karin.

― ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! - grito Karin mientras salía disparada a las escaleras.

― ¡Fue un accidente, un accidente Karin-chan! - respondió Naruto, siguiéndola.

Karin dio un portazo, encerrándose en su cuarto, Naruto no alcanzó a abrirla, puesto que ella ya le había puesto seguro. Naruto golpeaba la puerta, gritándole que le abriera, pero Karin le gritaba que se fuera y la dejara en paz, entonces ella dijo algo que a Naruto lo dejó perplejo, ya que pudo notar por su tono que lo decía más para ella que para él, y también por que no sabía que pensar con lo que vociferó.

― ¡Basta de querer olvidar a las personas por medio de mi, estoy harta!

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Espero estén disfrutando de los caps. Unos son más largos y otros más cortos, prefiero dejarlos hasta donde mi imaginación me dicte para no crear un desarrollo forzoso.**


	7. Pasado

― ¿A qué te refieres Karin-chan? - preguntó Naruto con cautela.

Detrás de la puerta no se oían más ruidos, quiso insistir, pero sintió que sería una tontería por su parte, estaba por irse cuando colocó su mano sobre la puerta, y dijo:

― Fue... fue un accidente, lo siento.

Giró sobre sus talones e emprendió marcha a la sala, quería darle su tiempo a Karin, y a él mismo, se justificaba a sí mismo diciendo que fue aquél un accidente, pero en realidad ni él lo sabía, al menos quería convencerse de eso, y de que no fue el mismo Naruto quién lo provocó, porque desde que había llegado Karin, algo en él se había activado.

«Quizás ―pensaba― son figuraciones mías, estoy viéndolo todo de la manera incorrecta.»

Bajó por las escaleras, directo a la sala y prendió el televisor, se sentó justo en frente y las imágenes comenzaron a llegar ―sin sentido alguno― a su cerebro, veía la tele sin mirarla, es decir, estando en otro lado menos en la sala. Estaba preocupado, porque si eso que comenzaba a surgir dentro de él por Karin era cierto, estaría irrevocablemente mal, porque simplemente no podía ser, no podía ser, ella era su prima, hija de la hermana de su difunta madre, sangre suya, no estaba bien.

Nada bien.

Bajó la mirada triste al suelo y comenzó a pensar que si era una posibilidad, que si en verdad era real, debía entender desde cuando había surgido, porque no era posible que en tan solo seis meses ―desde que Karin llegó― surgiese algo tan repentino, tan cálido y hermoso dentro de él, ¿Era posible que el amor surgiese de esa manera? ¿A caso no había una ley que impedía el amor entre parientes? Porque si lo había, seguramente, por primera vez en su vida, no le haría caso, no importaría nada de lo que fuese o no correcto, ya que si estaba en lo correcto, esto sucedía muy pocas veces en la vida. El amor.

――――――――――――――――――

FLASHBACK

Sentía que era más tiempo el estar yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá a lo largo de su casa, al estarlo esperando su paciencia no era su fuerte, por lo que podía, casi literalmente, sentir la presión en su interior. Si se hubiera tomado más tiempo arreglarse ―como la mayoría de las chicas― no sentiría ese tiempo muerto que tanto odiaba cuando tenía alguna cita con él, pero como casi nunca se pintaba y su cabello la mayoría de las veces lo ataba eb un moño o coleta, siempre quedaba ese tan odiado lapso mortuorio donde se preguntaba si estaba nerviosa o no, o si lo harían hoy o no.

Sus pensamientos si que hacían que el tiempo volara vertiginosamente, por lo que cuando iba en la platica-consigo-misma número cuatrocientos párrafo tengo-dudas-de-si-soy-femenina o no, el timbre de la entrada sonó.

«Joder, joder y joder... aquí vamos Karin, él es tu novio, ya han salido onfinidad de veces» pensaba.

Su mano giró la perilla y la abrió más rápido de lo que pensó. Y ahí estaba él, en toda su golriosa masculinidad, con unos jeans gastados, una camisa de tirantes negra y con un cigarrillo en sus labios, lo tiró y con su bota de cuero pisoteó el cigarillo, apagándolo.

― Hola Itachi - dijo ella, para nada nerviosa.

― Hola Karin - respondió con una sincera sonrisa, se acercó a ella, elevándole el mentón con sus dedos y la besó.

― He, tranquilo... - musitó Karin - mamá está aquí - continuó apuntándole al altar sintoísta donde yacía ella.

― Hummm, dudo que le importe. - se recargó el marco de la puerta, dejando ver su hermoso y esculpido brazo.

«Estúpido Itachi, quiere provocarme»

Vamos, no podría suceder nada si pasaba, ya había sucedido muchas veces y nunca pasaban más allá de los besos más íntimos, y aunque él hiciera ademán de querer pasar a la siguiente etapa, no lo hacían, por que Karin se lo impedía, y es que tenía un miedo enorme, no por que muy probablemente le dolería cuando lo hicieran y ese tipo de cosas, si no por que no sabía con absolutez, nada de él.

No su apellido, o si tenía familia, o como se ganaba la vida ―por que era mayor que ella―, ni de donde vivía. Lo único del que tenía consciencia, era de que era un buen tipo, la trataba bien, y jamás le reprochaba del por que lo detenía cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo; una vez, ella le dijo que era por miedo, ya que no conocía nada de él ni de su pasado, e Itachi le respondía con que no era necesario saber todo eso, aunque solo una vez le mencionó tener un hermano, pero eso fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Pasaron la mayor parte de el tiempo viendo películas, algunas no tan buenas, pasaron a ver series y cuando estaban por darse por vencidos comenzó una serie de TV que ambos disfrutaban ver. Como era obvio, el tiempo se les pasó volando, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran más de las ocho, Itachi le dijo que tenía que irse, a lo que ella se despidió, estaba ya partiendo, podía verlo aún desde su puerta, y le entró una curiosidad inmensa; podría seguirlo y por fin saber donde vivía, por lo qur corrió por su abrigo negro, cerró la puerta y presurosa, lo siguió.

Mantenía una distancia prudente, al menos una cuadra para no verse sospechosa, había agarrado su cabello y lo escondió bajo la capucha de su abrigo, por que era obvio que la vería si ella lo dejaba suelto y a la vista, todos, incluyendo a Itachi, la notarían, así que lo siguió a una distancia prudencial.

Atravesaron toda pa colonia de su casa, continuaron caminando por una avenida principal hasta doblar en una esquina, de ahí, siguieron unas cuantas cuadras más, hasta llegar a una casa de un piso, bastante acogedora, él estaba por entrar, pero una mujer salió de la nada, una chica de cabello azul muy corto, con ojos mieles, de al menos la misma edad que Itachi. Karin se escondió detrás de un muro enorme de ladrillo, y comenzó a escuchar.

― Itachi-kun, creo que debemos de hablar algo importante. - dijo ella.

― Sí, Konan. - respondió Itachi con seriedad, pero con un deje de melancolía en su rostro.

― Sabes... creo que debemos romper.

Karin no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Romper? Estaba claro que él y ella tenían una relación, aunque jamás se lo pregunto adecuadamente, pero le dolía en el alma saber que mantenía una relación con esa tal Konan, quería llorar de coraje, pero esperó a oír más.

― Está bien. - respondió Itachi.

― ¿No quieres saber el por qué? - preguntó Konan - es por que descubrí lo de tu pequeña amante, idiota.

Itachi no dijo nada, aún tenía la mano en la manija, pero con aquello, la retiró. Karin se tapó la boca con ambas manos su boca para no chillar ante tal revelación, estaba claro que ella era la otra.

» Tengo claro que cometí una flata igual, pero no era necesario acabar en esto. En cuanto a pa chica, supongo que ya no supiste como romper con ella, si es que se lo pediste, o quizá te la cogiste y ella cree que ya es tu noviecita.

«No, por favor... él no...»pensaba Karin.

las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, surcando por sus mejillas, hasta que se toparon con sus manos, las cuales seguían intentando ensordecer los sollozos de Karin, hasta que hubo un punto que ya no pudo más.

― Karin... - escuchó llamarle a Itachi, pero ella no se atrevió a responderle.

En vez de eso, se levantó con cautela y se fue retirando de ahí, pues la voz de itachi se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, salió por un estrecho callejón que la llevó a la avenida principal, agradeció que hubieran tantas personas, pues de ser lo contrario, Itachi, quien venía detrás de ella, la hubiera visto, y si la detenía, hubiera sido vergonzoso para ella el que él la viera llorar

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

――――――――――――――――――

Odiaba tener que recordar todo aquello, y más por que se había propuesto olvidarlo, quizás estaba purgando los recuerdos, quizá necesitaba olvidarlo con algo.

O con alguien.


	8. Amor, dolor y viceversa

El tiempo pasó volando más rápido de lo planeado, marzo y abril corrieron para dejar pasar a mayo, y este continuaba caminando a la misma velocidad.

No sabía desde que momento había albergado un sentimiento tan cálido hacia Karin, el único que recordaba era el amor hacia su madre, y hacia su padre, aunque de alguna manera siempre sintió más apego a su madre, pero este era distinto, de alguna manera, más real.

Prendió la televisión, pasando de canal a canal, sin prestar mucha atención de lo que había en ellos, reportajes de catástrofes, la nueva novela del escritor Jiraya, la toma de presidencia de la ex alcaldesa Tsunade, hasta que para en un programa "x", sus pensamientos están más lejos, en realidad, están con ella, con...

La puerta se abrió de repente, y Sasuke se levantó con rapidez del sillón, se puso en defesa, pero cuando vio quién era, se relajó.

― Creí que volverías hasta dentro de un año. - dijo el Uchiha menor.

― Bueno, quise venir a ver que tal las cosas. - respondió él.

― Hmp... - musitó Sasuke.

― Has roto con él. - sentenció Itachi.

Sasuke no sabía si contarle, aunque preferiría guardarse todo deje de emoción, puesto que cualquier evidencia de amar es malo, las personas se van, Itachi era un claro ejemplo de ellas, y aunque no fuese presisamente alguien quién no volvería, estaba claro que si eso sucedía con él, peor sería con alguien externo; al final solo le dedicó una mirada de molestia y no dijo nada, se tumbó en el sofá maltrecho, alzó sus pies, depositándolos en la mesita de centro y continuó "viendo" el programa en el que había dejado, debía de evitar cualquier cuestionamiento, por que de ser así, se vería expuesto, y odiaba verse de tal manera ante su hermano, pues lo haría sentir aún peor de lo que ya estaba.

El hermano mayor tomó rumbo a la cocina, se escuchaba que las gabetas se abrían y cerraban, luego el refrigerador soltó ese zumbido que siempre sonaba cuando alguien lo abría, un segundo después cesó. A continuación, comenzaron a oírse los huevos freír, Sasuke volteó a la cocina, y se encontró con un concentrado Itachi quebrando huevos(1), volvió su vista a la televisión, viendo a la nada, ¿Por qué sería que de un día a otro Itachi se encontraba ahí con él? No estaba en su naturaleza ser espontáneo, y mucho menos tan atento, dentro del Uchiha menor, supo que sucedía algo con su hermano, y quizás era de suma importancia, pues ¿Quién irrumpiría su vida ya establecida en la ciudad del sonido solo para "ver" a su hermano menor?

― ¿Revueltos o estrellados? - dijo de repente Itachi.

― Como sea. - respondió Sasuke.

― Bien, a comer. - ordenó su hermano.

La mesa que había estado hecha para ser ocupada por cuatro personas, solo era ocupada por dos, el hermano mayor colocó pulcramente los vasos, en conjunto con las servilletas, el té y finalmente sirvió los huevos; tomaban con los palillos de la casuela humeante porciones de comida, ambos comían en silencio, entre tanto, Itachi le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hermano menor, pero él podía notar la falsedad en ella, no era la que le dedicaba usualmente, era una con tristeza, anguistia... le preocupaba de alguna u otra manera lo que pudiera pasar con su hermano, pero sabía que él debía de solucionarlo por su cuenta.

― Sabrás que no he venido, precisamente, para saludar... - comenzó itachi - Sé que jamás te digo lo que concierne a mi vida, y jamás lo haré, solo puedo hacerte saber que vengo aquí para solucionar un problema de hace algún tiempo.

― Bien. - respondió Sasuke.

― El caso es que, quizá la conozcas, ella estudia al parecer en la misma universidad que tú. - Continuó Itachi.

― ¿Cuál es su nombre? - inquirió el Uchiha menor.

Las cortinas del establecimiento se encontraban cerradas, si bien no era un lugar lúgubre, daba un ambiente bastante tranquilizador, lo cual a ambos les gustaba, aunque la Hyuūga se encontraba bastante nerviosa, siempre le ponía de esa manera él, y quizá era horrible por su parte el sentirse así sin que su novia estuviera ahí, pero ¿Cómo enfrentar a los sentimientos que se guardan desde un principio? Siempre se negaba a creer que entre ella y Naruto pudiese haber algo serio, o que al menos hubiera una conexión, por que siempre se menos preciaba, pero estando ahí, a solas, con unas cuantas personas en un hermoso concierto privado que tocaban jazz, no podía evitar albergar esperanzas.

Tampoco sabía el porqué había sido citada ahí por él, no quería ilusionarse, pero con ese ambiente tan... tan romántico ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sería una hipócrita si no admitiera que estaba sumamente alterada y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido, y más cuando Naruto la veía en ratos tan prolongados, mientras ella fingía escuchar a la banda, o sorber su café, o verificar mensajes de Sakura.

― Bien, Hinata... - dijo al fin Naruto - Este... yo...

― ¿S-si? - preguntó con timidez ella.

― Solo... sonará extraño, pero solo quería verte. - dijo al fin. ― Ah... - respondió con desepción ella.

Naruto continuaba rascandose las sienes con nerviosismo, no sabía que nás decir, en parte por que tenerla ahí, tan delicada, tan ella, le hacía sentirse impotente, impotente por no poder decirle lo que quería hacer, además ¿Quién en su sano juicio pide a alguien que no esta involucrado sentimentalmente con él que lo bese? Solo quería probar o al menos, verificar que sucedía con él, o eso pensaba; decidió tomarle con delicadeza la mano de Hinata, cubriendola con amor, ella incrédula, levantó hacia su anfitrión, con la aperlada mirada trataba de preguntarle una y mil coasas, pero al parecer, Naruto no deseaba revelárselas aún, por lo que se levantó y con amabilidad, elevó la mano de ella, guiándola para que lo siguiese.

Se las arreglaron para pasar entre las mesas, hasta llegar a una puertezuela que daba a un callejón sin salida, a pesar de estar tan solos ahí, sus corazones bombeaban con rapidez la sangre que corría de excitación en ambos, Naruto se inclinó hacia Hinata y ella no sabía si responderle o no el beso, y si que lo hizo.

Era hermoso sentir los labios de una chica, no...era hermoso sentir los labios de Hinata, aquella chica tímida que siempre le miraba de reojo y suspiraba con amor, entonces ¿Por qué había elegido a Sakura? La respuesta era tan clara y obvia que le dolía pensarla. Era por que Naruto, en su eterna estupidez, jamás pensó en Hinata como en algo más que su amiga, y a pesar de querer demasiado a Karin, ¿Por que quería a esa chica de cabello azulado y piel blanquecina? ¿Era capaz el corazón humano de querer a dos personas a la vez?

Lo supo, siempre lo supo y no queríía darse cuenta, y ahí estaba, besando a Hinata, recorriendo con sus manos sus muslos y el estómago de ella, y vio un rubor y quiso detenerse, pero fue ella quien lo detuvo.

― Na-Naruto-kun... no puedes simple-mente venir y besarme...tengo-tengo novia. - dijo entre apenada, molesta y avergonzada la Hyuūga.

― Yo...

― Lo siento... no-no puedo simplemente pasar d-de Sakura N-naruto-kun...no puedo ser...ser un segundo plato después de lo de Sasuke-kun... - continuó calmada.

Hinata giró sobre sus taloness y se adentro de nuevo al bar, dudo en si seguir diciendo algo, pero se sentía bastante apenada para decir más nada.

Colocó su parte en la mesa donde se había sentado con Naruto y salió del bar, esquivando mesas y personas, y cuando llegó finalmente a la salida y sintió el fresco aire de la tarde, se echó a llorar, a pesar de lo mucho que aún amaba a Naruto, Sakura le había proporcionado un poco de valentía por ciertas cosas, y no podía traicionarla, no podía, cuando había hecho tanto por ella.

Y así se fue, tiritando entre las personas por el dolor de amar a dos personas, y el dolor de que, tomase la desición que tomase, lastimatía a una.

Naruto llegó a la mesa, vio el dinero y con mucha lentitud volvió a sentarse, ¿Cómo podía estar pensando aquello? ¿Como pensó que Hinata simplemente volvería con él con un beso? Le dolía saberse tan insolente y egoísta, por que había supuesto que, con un beso, la hermosa Hinata volvería a sentir lo que alguna vez sintió por él. Había sido estúpido, estúpido y egoísta, y le dolía tener que cargar con tal egolatría suya.

Dejó el dinero en la mesa, alzó la mano para que un mesero fuese, y cuando salió del bar, el mar de personas seguía caminando, y ahí, entre tantas personas, se sintió tan solo que no le quedó más que volver a su hogar.

* * *

Le dolía seguir pensando en él, le dolía saberse tan fragil como para poder siquiera perder su estabilidad que tanto trabajo le había costado recuperar, el recordar a Itachi y a su novia, le dolía, ¿Cómo una persona podía fingir tan bien como parecer tan amable, buena y honesta? Sin duda deseaba con todas sus fuerzas jamás haberle entregado el corazón con tanta facilidad.  
La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, era Naruto, y con una voz ronca y confusa le dijo:

― Hemmm... Sasuke te espera abajo. - dijo naruto con un deje de incomodidad.

― Dile que ya bajo. - contestó Karin, nerviosa.

* * *

_**(1) Hace alusión al Ova de N.S. donde Itachi cocina para Sasuke.**_


	9. El primer contacto

Karin se levantó poco a poco de su cama, aún dudando si lo que había dicho su primo era verdad, le extrañaba recibir la visita de Sasuke, y aún después de lo que había sucedido entre ambos, quizá, pensó, era meras figuraciones suyas, pero fuera lo que fuese, no tenía más que ir y averiguarlo por sí misma, por lo que comenzó a vestirse, colocándose una camisa de manga larga, en vez de la de tirantes, se dejó su short de pijama y se puso unas pantuflas. Una vez que terminó, salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras y ahí lo vio, sentado en el sofá junto a Naruto, platicando... o mejor dicho, Naruto platicando a cerca dep show que estaban pasando por la televisión, el Uzumaki reía, mientras que el Uchiha se tapaba la boca con su mano, mientras hacía un gesto bastante extraño ―lo que Karin interpretó como risa-suprimida― mientras lo oía, fue cuando Karin hizo crujir la madera, lo que hizo que ambos voltearan a verla, Naruto se levantó del asiento y se fue directo a donde ella, sonriéndole.

― Terminaré mi tarea, los dejaré hablar – musitó Naruto mientras subía a las escaleras.

― Bien. – Respondió Karin.

El Uzumaki paso a lado suyo, subiendo por las escaleras, hasta perderse cuando dobló a la derecha. Sasuke seguía viendo a Karin, y ella a su vez a él, se dirigió a la cocina mientras le preguntaba a Sasuke si deseaba un vaso de agua, él declinó el ofrecimiento, pero ella de todas formas le tendió el vaso lleno de agua, el cual comenzó a tomar de sobro en sorbo.

Karin se sentó en el sofá, y lo invitó a acompañarla, Sasuke se unió a ella, sentándose justo a lado, los muslos de la Uzumaki rozaban sobre la tela de los vaqueros de Sasuke, ambos estaban conscientes de ello, y ambos sabían disimularlo a la perfección.

― ¿Y bien? – Dijo Karin de repente, acabando con el silencio que los envolvía.

― Todo a su tiempo. – Respondió él, con aparente tranquilidad.

En realidad, había salido presuroso de su hogar cuando Itachi le dijo que, a quién buscaba era a una tal "Karin", al principio no le dio mucha importancia, digo ¿Qué el mundo no es basto como para que haya más de una sola Karin?, pero lo que le hizo impacientarse en verdad fue cuando la describió, "una chica de ojos y cabellera rojas", había dicho él, "Tengo que volver a verla", le hubiera dicho donde estaba, pero cuando vio en sus ojos aquella urgencia, y cuando sintió que su voz pasaba de ser tranquila como un lago a turbia como el mar, supo que ella había sido la primer novia de él cuando estuvo allá, si bien no le había contado nada ―por que Itachi, era en demasía, reservado―, notaba la felicidad a través de su celular, conocía muy bien a su hermano, y había algo en su hablar que con ello podía notar su estado de ánimo, así pues, por la misma razón no podía darse el lujo de decirle que la Karin que él buscaba estaba ahí, no. No podía arriesgarse a que su recién estado de, digamos, impregnación, se le fuera de las manos. Era egoísta de su parte, sí. Era injusto, tal vez. Pero no podía arriesgar a que ella(quién quizá albergaba aún un sentimiento) volviese a verlo, o al menos no hasta que tuviera la seguridad de hacerlo.

― Lindo suéter. – Musitó Karin de repente.

Cabe decir que el suéter de Sasuke, no era presisamente "masculino", bueno...no con aquél patrón tan extraño, que casi parecía haber salido del interior del estómago de alguna persona, pero a él le gustaba.

«Si, vómito.» pensaba la Uzumaki.

― No es vómito. – Respondió Sasuke con tal seguridad que Karin se sorprendió.

«¡¿Qué coño― » volvió a pensar ella.

― Humm, no dije nada. – Dijo ella.

― Eso está claro, lo pensaste. – afirmó él.

― Claro que no.

― Si.

― ¡No!

― No, pues.

― ¡Aggh!

El Uchiha soltó una risilla, lo que hizo a Karin molestarse más, y en consecuencia, ella le propinó un golpe a él. Sasuke se sobó, y enseguida saltó sobre ella, tomándola por ambas muñecas, estando sobre ella, pudo notar que los grandes suéteres que usaba en la universidad eran para ocultar sus senos, los cuales (por cierto) eran bastante generosos, claro, equilibradoa con su trasero y caderas.

― Uchiha Sasuke, te agradecería...no, te exijo que apartes tu vista de mi busto. – Demandó Karin.

Pudo notar que a Karin se le subían los colores a las mejillas, y él ladeó su sonrisa.

― ¡Hummp! ¡Idiota!

― ¿Eso crees? – inquirió Sasuke.

Karin iba a decir algo, pero cerró su boca antes de decir nada. Era obvio que Sasuke era un idiota, pero, extrañamente, le agradaba. Había algo en él que, una vez lo miraba bien ―como lo estaba haciendo ahora― pudo notar algo extrañamente familiar.

Ambos estaban a nada de estar tan juntos, sentían el aliento de uno y del otro, mezclándose de una manera casi sensual, como bailando. Por alguna razón Sasuke seguía con las manos en las muñecas de Karin, y a ella no le incomodaban. Comenzaron a bajar, acariciando el antebrazo de la Uzumaki, era una caricia tan ligera que parecía ser una pluma de ave quién lo hacía. Llegó a sus axilas y paso sobre la ligera tela donde estaban sus pechos, él sintió los pezones de Karin achicarse, y cuando los pasó ―muy lentamente― Karin dio un respingo, y aunque ella hubiera querido deshacer el agarre de Sasuke, por alguna razón, muy oculta, no pudo.

Estaba embelesada por sus caricias, ¿Como alguien que era, o que había sido homosexual, conocía tan bien el como encender el cuerpo de una mujer? Aunque ahora eso le importaba menos que nada. Luchaba dentro de sí,l. Luchaba por separarse, y por seguir ahí, sintiendo todo lo que Sasuke le hacía sentir ¿Que diablos le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por que no lo apartaba?

― Ah... – Gimió ella.

Sasuke se detuvo en donde iniciaban su short de pijamas, sosteniendo el resorte que lo mantenía en sus caderas, hasta que lo bajó a mitad de sus muslos, revelando unas bragas diminutas a rayas.

Sasuke gimió en deseo.

Después de admirarlas por un corto tiempo, comienza a acariciar su feminidad por encima de la tela de las bragas, y en cuanto lo hace, Karin suelta otro gemido.

Los pasos en el piso de arriba comienzan a escucharse, por lo que Sasuke, en un movimiento rápido le sube los calzoncillos y el short, y como resorte, vuelve a su posición en el sofá, sentado y con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo del mismo.

Naruto llega bajando con rapidez por las escaleras con un aura bastante extraña, Karin lo nota, pero no puede mover ni un músculo.

― Saldré unos momentos. – Dice con un deje molesto – Teme... – Continúa con un tono serio, amenazante.

― Hummmprf. – Bufa molesto Sasuke.

Acto seguido, sale como torbellino azotando la puerta principal, y solo es por ese estruendoso sonido que Karin llega a incorporarse.

― Debo irme. – Dice Sasuke dirigiendose a la puerta – nos veremos mañana.

Al contrario de Naruto, él cierra como susurrando la puerta, tan ligero que Karin no lo nota, pero lo que si nota es la súbita excitación que sufrió a manos de él, y lo peor, o quizás mejor de todo era ¿Por que se había sentido tan bien al ser acariciada por él?.


	10. Confusión

Debía de estar loco como para haberlo hecho, habiendo estado Naruto aún en casa. Poco había faltado para descubrirlos o mejor dicho, descubrirlo metiéndole mano a su prima, y no es que le afectara que el dobe supiese lo que sentía por Karin, era solo por que las cosas no debían iniciar así, y además no estaba seguro de que a Karin le agradara la idea, aunque, cuando la había tocado, sintió que era todo lo contrario.

Oh, cuan delicioso había sido sentir la delicadeza húmeda de una mujer, suave y rebosnante de amor. Delicadeza perteneciente a Karin.

Después de haber salido del hogar de Karin, debía planear muy bien el como tendría que evitar el que Itachi averiguase más a cerca de donde estudiaba la Uzumaki. Ahora que sabía ―habiendo atado los cabos con rapidez― que aquella chica era con la que Itachi le había comentado que planeaba pedirle matrimonio, tenía que realizar algún método de retraso de su encuentro, como bien dicho, antes de tener seguro el amor de Karin, y quizás sonaba egoísta pero ¿Colómo renunciar a alguien a quien llenaba y quizás, entendía sus expectativas? ¿Cómo renunciar a un amor que surgió tan furtivamente y se había refugiado en su corazón, uno que había sido cerrado desde la muerte de sus padres? No podía arriesgarse a perderlo, y aunque lo que realizara no sería lo más recto posible, debía de hacerlo.

¿Qué había sucedido con él? ¿Qué había sucedido con el noble de Naruto, aquél que velaba por la felicidad de los demás y no la propia? ¿Había sido siempre así? ¿Su brillante amor por él lo había colocado en un pedestal?

Era raro en ella pensarlo, pero en esos instantes de verdad que Naruto la había defraudado. Siempre pensó que era de los chicos que actuaban para bien, que lo que hacían trataban de realizarlo para evitar herir a la menor cantidad de personas, pero no. El Naruto que la había besado quizás era el mismo de siempre, pero tenía ese deje de urgencia de buscar algo que ella ya no podía darle. A pesar de quererlo infinitamente, él había pasado a otro lugar, pues Sakura había logrado sacar lo mejor de ella. Su escencia seguía siendo la misma. Apacible, comprensiva... pero ahora cuando debía de defenderse, lo hacía. Cuando debía velar por su interés, lo hacía, y este era uno de esos momentos.

Tenía que dejarle a Naruto las cosas claras, quizá podría albergar ella esperanzas de romanticismo con él, pero si le diesen a escoger, claramente elegiría a Sakura, quién a parte de ser íntima amiga suya, ahora también formaba parte de ser una parte de sí. Una mejor parte.

Juntas eran fuertes.

Juntas superaron la confusión de creer que estaba algo mal al sentir lo que sentían, pues las normas morales de la sociedad así les calificaban a ambas.

¿A caso es una impureza el enamorarse genuinamente de alguien de tu mismo sexo?

Antes Hinata lo pensaba así. Se había recluído tanto hasta el punto de creer que sería mejor irse del mundo, pues el que su padre, tan estricto como era, le diría cosas aún peores que las que había oído en el tiempo que estaba en la escuela media.

Hasta que una chica de ojos jade le dijo lo contrario, le contó algo...

«Siempre creí que amaba a Sasuke-kun, Ino siempre me lo aseguraba.."amas a Sasuke-kun" ―me decía ella― y así pensaba yo, y cuando me enteré de que Naruto y él iniciaron una relación, no sentí desilusión alguna... ¿Sabes por qué, Hinata-chan?...Por que no le amaba, en absoluto, si sentí tristeza alguna fue por que ambos se exlcuyeron de el círculo que teníamos, y solo así me di cuenta de que a la persona que verdaderamente amaba, siempre se hacia pasar desapercibida, y sabrás de quién hablo. Hinata-chan, nuestro amor no es impuro, no es extraño, es igual que una mujer ama a un hombre, o un hombre ama a otro. Es amor y ya, no tenemos por que sentor vergüenza ni nada»

Fue entonces cuando recordó la primera vez que ambas habían rozado sus labios, ambos suaves, hasta quedar fundidos en un tímido primer beso.

Sí, esa Sakura Haruno, la temperamental chica, era su chica, y no permitiría que un suceso como este arruinara tan bella relación.

Primero que nada, debía decírselo a Sakura, antes de que alguien más fuese a decírselo, y quizá se enojaría, pero sabrían superarlo.

Como siempre lo habían hecho.

Igualmente lo habría hecho.

Igualmente, en algún punto de su vida, le habría dicho que la quería, y la hubiera besado, pero ¿De que valía si ya había perdido la confianza de Hinata? ¡Qué estúpido había sido! traicionó la confianza de Hinata, y sobrepuso su bienestar antes que el de ella, pero ¿Por qué? Era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, estaba seguro de amar a Karin, pero por el otro lado, estaba Hinata, ¿Qué sentía por ella?

Había sentido algo, sin duda, al haberla besado, pero no estaba seguro de qué era eso que sintió. ¿Lujuria al sentir el sabor femenino? ¿Alguna clase de desahogo al saber que Sasuke estaba quitándole a Karin? ¿Frustración por no saber qué hacer para acercarse a ella? Lo que si sabía es que no le importaba que fuera su prima ¡Al diablo la sociedad! Cuando un amor así se presentaba, con seguridad, no habría de dejarlo escapar, aunque eso implicara el pelear con Sasuke para ello, y que ganara el mejor, por que la quería, de verdad que era así.

Antes de hacer nada, debía disculparse, había sido un tremendo bruto al haber besado a Hinata, y si sentía algo por ella, debía dejarlo, pues ella amaba a Sakura, pudo notarlo en sus ojos al decirle que no lo hiciera más, ¿Por qué destruír algo tan hermoso como lo de ellas?

Antes de arrepentirse, giró sobre sus talones, encontrandose al mar de gente que iba en su dirección, esquivaba con agilidad a todas, corriendo al distrito donde vivía la Hyuūga. Sus tenis le impulsaban del asfalto, elevando uno y después el otro, hasta que tomó una velocidad soprendente, doblando en una esquina y después cruzando una calle. Las hojas que se desprendían de los arbolea caían en dirección contraria, haciendo parecer que llovían hojas. Las luces de los aparadores de las tiendas dejaban un halo de luz que lo hizo sentirse feliz, recordando cuando, muchos años atrás, su Karin y él corrían de la misma forma para ver quién llegaba primero a la esquina.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, había llegado a casa de la Hyuūga, era una casa enorme, pero sencilla. Un muro de concreto separaba la calle de los transenuentes y la propiedad de la familia. Una verja de acero forjado con espirales era la entrada. Tocó el timbre, justo a lado de la placa que indicaba la familia que vivía ahí. Sonó dicho timbre, y Naruto esperó impaciente a que Hinata abriese. No tardó mucho para que la puerta se abriera y de ella saliera la susodicha. Paró en seco cuando vio a Naruto, y antes de que comenzara a darse la media vuelta, el Uzumaki habló.

― ¡Hinata, espera!

― Naruto-kun... Ya te dije...Ya te dije que lo que hiciste está mal, amo a Sakura-chan.

― Yo lo sé, Hinata... perdón, fue tonto de mi parte.

Hinata lo miró con detenimiento, y pudo ver en el azul de sus ojos cristalinos que decía la verdad.

― Mira... – continuó Naruto – No sé qué sucedió conmigo, pero de verdad yo no sé por qué te besé, yo...

― ¿Que tú qué? – Interrumpió una voz que ambos conocían bien.

Era Sakura.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la Haruno. La veían desde el primer escalón del pórtico. Ella traía su flequillo hacia un lado, su cabello rosado corto era recogido por una diadema tinta que ayudaba a resaltar la palidez de su piel. Su blusa de tirantes verdeazul con un estampado de gatitos, hacia juego con su pantalón entubado, a juego con las zapatillas converse(1) negras.

Estaba hermosa.

― ¡Respóndeme Naruto! – Gritó con desesperación Sakura.

Sus ojos comenzaban a verse acuosos, las mejillas se le habían tornado rojas y podía notarse que apretaba los puños.

― Sakura-chan, escúchame... – Musitó Naruto con mucho tacto.

― ¡¿Qué quieres explicarme?! ¡¿Que ahora vas tras mi Hinata ya que Sasuke te ha deshechado de su vida?! – Vocifero furiosa y dolida la Haruno – Hinata... ¿Por qué? Te amo tanto... ¿No significó nada todas mis muestras de amor?.

― Sakura-san, es...estás entendiéndolo mal. – Trató de decirle Hinata.

Sakura comenzó a sollozar. Hinata salió de los límites de la casa para dirigirse a Sakura, y una vez que quiso estirar la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su amada, ella la apartó de un manotazo.

― Al parecer me equivoqué. – continuó Sakura con la voz quebrada – Al parecer yo fui tu segunda opción, y jamás me quisiste.

Dicho esto, dio la media vuelta y corrió por la acera, cruzó la calle con la mano cubriéndole la cara. Hinata pudo ver que un coche se acercaba hacia Sakura, ella le gritó, pero la Haruno, creyendo que la Hyuūga quería dar explicaciones, no le hizo caso alguno, hasta que el coche hizo que Sakura volara como muñeca de trapo por los aires.

* * *

**(1) Espero no me cobren derechos xD.**

**Si! Sakura fue atropellada D':**


	11. Sentimientos

Había sucedido en un segundo y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sentía tan miserablemente culpable porque con claridad, habían sido sus acciones las que llevaron a que Sakura fuese atropellada, y ahora, ahora se encontraba ahí, echada en una mullida cama de hospital, con fracturas en sus costillas, en la clavícula y contusiones en todos lados ¿Cómo no sentirse culpable? Si tan solo hubiese esperado al menos un día, o quizás, mandarle un mensaje a Hinata. Ella le hubiese respondido, pues no era de las que no contestaban. Hinata era justa, escuchaba y después decidía, y claro, era una cualidad oculta que Sakura había sabido hacer resurgir. Había sucedido todo en un segundo, y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era brindarle su apoyo a Hinata e intentar decirle lo mucho que lamentaba la situación, ya se había diaculpado, y la Hyuūga le dijo que no era culpa suya, pues ni él ni ella sabían que la Haruno llegaría, y en consecuencia, no habrían podido evitar lo demás.  
Hinata estaba al pie de la cama a un costado, sentada en una silla de aluminio y revestida con un asiento acolchonado, sus manos reposaban en una pálida mano ―la cual tenía una pinza en su dedo índice, que monitoreaba los signos vitales― de Sakura. La respiración se la Haruno era acompasada, y esta tenía una bata blanca la cual se pegaba a su figura, y de su cintura hacia abajo estaba cubierta por una manta que quizás, no cubría tanto el frío. Su cabello rosa se esparcía por la blanca almohada y la mano desocupada, la cual no tomaba Hinata, yacía envuelta en yeso, a consecuencia de una fractura.  
― Hinata, si necesitas algo, yo... estaré afuera. – Se ofreció Naruto.  
― Gracias. – Respondió quedamente Hinata.  
Naruto salió en silencio, en dirección a la puerta, la cual abrió y cerró con tal quietud que Hinata no pudo averiguar en qué momento lo hizo. Una vez fuera, se encontró con Sai e Ino, quienes habían sido avisados por la propia Hyuūga, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, Naruto se acercó a ellos y sonrió sin gana.  
― ¿Cómo sigue Sakura-chan? – cuestionó con preocupación mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla al Uzumaki.  
― Ahh...– suspiró – al parecer, una vez que se le pase la anestesia, verificarán como está mentalmente.  
― Bien, estamos aquí para visitarla, aunque esté inconsciente, queremos ayudar un poco a Hinata-chan. – Replicó Ino.  
― Puedes pasar, necesitará apoyo, yo tengo que ir a casa. – dijo Naruto.  
― No te preocupes, Naruto. – Intervino Sai – nosotros nos quedaremos.  
Naruto asintió, y con un apretón de manos se despidió de Sai, el cual le devolvió su característica intrigante sonrisa. Siguió caminando por el inmaculado pasillo blanco, hasta que salió del hospital, donde se encontró con Karin, quién venía con una bolsa de plástico con, aparentemente, cosas que venía a entregarle a Hinata. Ella le sonrió cuando lo vio, y Naruto escondió sus brazos en los bolsillos de su short deportivo. Karin corrió a abrazarlo, colgándose de su cuello, y tal acción lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto que se desequilibró y cayó de espaldas, con Karin encima de él.  
― ¡Hey! No peso tanto – vociferó con aparente dolencia.  
― ¡Karin-chan, es que no me lo esperaba, Dattebayo! – Respondió el rubio.  
Lo sentía todo. Desde sus pechos que subían y bajaban, hasta sus piernas enredadas con las de él. Sus brazos habían amortiguado la caída en la cabeza de Naruto ―cosa que agradecía― y se sobresaltó, primero, porque su erección se había disparado, y en segundo, po que quería revisarle los nudillos a Karin. Se incorporó de manera rápida y una vez que se hubo levantado, ayudó a la Uzumaki a levantarse. Ella se sacudió el polvo que había en su diminuto short de mezclilla, y estiró un poco más su blusa de tirantes holgada con el logotipo de una banda de rock.  
― Ne Karin-chan ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? – Dijo un tanto apenado Naruto.  
― Me ha mandado un mensaje Ino, me ha dicho que Sakura tuvo un accidente, y como Hinata me cayó tan bien el día que habíamos salido, decidí venirle a echar una mano. – respondió con seriedad.  
A Naruto se le hizo extraño que la Uzumaki no mencionase "aquello" que le sucedió a su cuerpo, estaba seguro que lo había sentido, pues su miembro había quedado justo en donde él anhelaba entrar... ¿De verdad había pensado aquello? ¡Debía de ser un enfermo de solo pensarlo! era su prima, no podía, no debía...pero lo quería.  
La Uzumaki enrojeció un poco, y giró sobre sus talones para entrar al hospital, no sin antes recoger lo que se le había tirado. Volvió su vista a Naruto y le sonrió.  
― Vamos, llévame con Hinata.  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del hospital, los mismos que Naruto había recorrido para salir de dicho edificio, pasaron varios cuartos, algunos estaban abiertos y el Uzumaki no se había percatado de que todos tenían un aspecto demacrante, casi cadavérico. El olor a enfermedad y muerte era abundante, y aquello lo estremeció. Karin tomó la mano de Naruto con su mano libre, donde no tenía la bolsa de plástico, y le dedicó una sonrisa, transmitiéndole seguridad.  
Continuaron así, hasta llegar a los elevadores, Naruto tecleó el sexto piso, y subieron en silencio. Le alteraba la presencia de Karin, y nunca había sido así. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre habían dormido, e inclusive, bañado juntos en la misma habitación, y no suponía nada para él, pero ahora, ahora no podía siguiera sentir su abrazo porque ya estaba sintiéndose excitado, ella lo alteraba y aquello le angustiaba en demasía ¿Cómo continuar con aquella relación que antes gozaban y que ahora se había deteriorado? ¿Era quizás por qué habían crecido? sin duda ella lo había hecho, se transformó en una belleza. Piernas largas, cintura diminuta, senos y trasero equilibrados, dedos finos al igual que sus labios, y sus pestañas negras eran espesas, tanto que hacían resaltar aún más sus ojos rojizos ¿Cómo combatir contra ello? ¿Cómo escapar de esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban tanto?

Por suerte llegaron al cuarto donde se encontraba Sakura. Hinata estaba fuera, así que supuso, Sai e Ino la habían relevado de turno para que descansara. Karin corrió hacia Hinata y la abrazó con fuerza, le proporcionó palabras de aliento, y que no dudase de su apoyo para cualquier cosa. Se separó de ella y le entregó la bolsa de plástico.  
― Ten, Hinata, necesitarás provisiones, las comidas en los hospitales son horrorosas. – musitó sonriendo.  
― Muchas...gracias, Karin-chan. – agradeció la Hyuūga.  
Naruto las observaba charlar, de pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se giró para encarar a quien sea que fuese, y se encontró con una espesa negrura que había conocido tan bien.  
Era Sasuke.


	12. Sensatez

Al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, por Dios, que si volteaba a verlo en ese instante, lo notaría con facilidad, pero no iba a permitir que Sasuke la viese de esa forma y supiera que así la ponía, como que se llamaba Uzumaki Karin para impedirlo. Respiró con tranquilidad y cuando se separó de Hinata, sintió que ya había retomado su color original, y solo así se decidió a continuar.

Sasuke quitó su mano de Naruto, y se dirigió a donde Hinata para poder demostrarle su apoyo, pasando a un lado de la pelirroja y propiciándole una furtiva mirada sin que esta se diese cuenta. Aunque no le dijo en realidad nada a Hinata, ella, con los años que tenía conociéndolo, solo asintió como entendimiento de su apoyo. Después, Karin se animó a acercarse a ella una vez que Sasuke se alejó un poco, y sabiendo lo mal que la pasaba, se animó a preguntar:

― ¿Cómo sigue Sakura?

― Mejor...supongo, solo...solo tiene los sedantes para mitigar el dolor, está tan dormida como...un tronco.

― ¿Por qué no paseamos un poco mientras Sai e Ino te relevan? Para que te despejes – sugirió la Uzumaki.

― Parece buena idea...

Karin giró su cabeza hacia Naruto y Sasuke, y con voz cordial y suave les dijo:

― Es mejor que se queden aquí por si Sakura llega a necesitar algo, o Sai e Ino quieran ser relevados. Lo que ocurra primero.

Miró a Hinata con calidez y con ello le dijo que se pusieran en marcha. Salieron de nueva cuenta del hospital y la Uzumaki sintió como su alma se liberaba ante la tensión que había sentido. Una vez fuera, tomaron rumbo al parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras del lugar, y en el trayecto, Karin se había adelantado para darle su espacio a la atormentada Hinata, pues tantas emociones en tan solo un lapso de tiempo tan corto quizá la habían dejado exhausta.

El parque era muy parecido en el que se había dado su primer beso con Sasuke, y de una manera u otra, no pudo evitar evocar las imágenes de el Uchiha sobre ella, y al igual que cuando estaban la mañana de ese día, con el entre sus piernas, tocándole en todas partes y sintiendo todo lo que podía. Hinata de alguna forma pudo ver su rubor, y soltó una leve risita.

― Karin-chan... a ti te gusta Sasuke-kun, ¿no es cierto? – inquirió ella.

Tal fue la sorpresa de Karin que por poco y le fallan las piernas al girarse de tal manera estrepitosa, y una vez que hubo quedado frente a Hinata, dijo muy enojada:

― ¡Para nada! Ese idiota me tiene harta – espetó más para Sasuke que a Hinata, luego, con voz más calmada continuó – Hinata... conozco a Naruto, y por la forma en que se encontraba lo vi bastante jodido, ¿Sucedió algo?

Hinata fue a sentarse a una banca que quedaba no muy lejos de ellas, Karin la siguió e hizo lo mismo, sentándose a un lado suyo. Por alguna razón, notaba que la Hyuūga se encontraba decaída, y no solo por el reciente accidente de su novia, si no por alguna otra cosa más, y quizá ―atando unas piezas sueltas ― era por algo que había hecho naruto.

― Naruto-kun me besó antier cuando me invitó a un bar donde tocaban jazz...yo...yo me enojé, y le dije que no volviera a hacerlo...

«así que eso fue― pensó Karin― Naruto, idiota»

» Ayer me fue a pedir disculpas por eso, y Sakura...Sakura... – comenzó a sollozar ante el terrible recuerdo de ver cómo salía volando por los aires, mientras sus ojos se cerraban – Sakura-chan escuchó todo.

― ¡Ay Hinata! – Soltó Karin, y acto seguido saltó para abrazarla y consolar a su amiga – Naruto puede llegar a ser un idiota sin quererlo.

Hinata agradecía el que una amiga le hiciera de soporte para ella, pues tantas emociones que tenía solo la hacían colapsar con cada segundo que pasaba, y a pesar de todo, de su ética silenciosa y su extraña manera de cargar por sí sola con todas sus desgracias, decidió confiar en Karin y que ella hurgara en su interior, para así poder desahogar todo lo que venía arrastrando.

Pasaron unos minutos y Hinata se tranquilizó, Karin le invitó agua en la fuente de sodas frente al parque, y bebieron con tranquilidad su agua de fresa meciéndose en los columpios, tratando de llegar al cenit de la paz. Karin le habló de muchas cosas, de todas y antes de llegar al asunto de Sasuke, paró, pues no sabía si debía o no contarle, no porque no confiase en ella, si no porque no sabía si fuese lo correcto. Soltó una alarida exhalación y se llenó de ánimo.

― Sasuke y yo también nos besamos.

― No entiendo a qué viene tanto acercamiento con Karin-chan, Teme, no es una amiga como con las que solías jugar antes de lo nuestro.

― Mmmh.

Naruto achicó la mirada, pues no entendía que fetiche tenía Sasuke con los Uzumaki, y sobre todo, Karin ¿Por qué la había elegido, precisamente entre tantas, a ella? ¡Y vaya que lo conocía! Pues bien sabía que la mañana de ese día una vez cuando bajó de las escaleras, pudo notar la mirada gacha de Karin y el rubor que surcaba en las mejillas del Uchiha, y además notó el short de banda elástica de Karin desacomodado, así que ¿Quién se ponía cachondo por nada? ¡Nadie!

― Eh, tranquilo, que no le he hecho nada de lo que a ti te hice.

Naruto enrojeció. De ira y de vergüenza, ¿Cómo diablos sacaba a colación ese tema? Era obvio que había sucedido mucho, muchísimo entre ellos, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello. Sasuke sonrió con sorna, con esa mirada tan característica suya que mostraba lo molesto y toca bolas que podía llegar a ser.

― ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó con incredulidad Naruto, aún sin creer lo que Sasuke había dicho.

una enfermera salió de un cuarto aledaño al de la Haruno, y pidió al rubio que guardase silencio, Sasuke le dijo que "no había perdido la costumbre de gritar" y esto le llenó aún más de vergüenza e impotencia por no poder golpearle, y vaya, que si era un idiota en toda la palabra. Sasuke soltó una risilla, y le propinó un golpecito en el hombro, claro, como muestra de amistad. Naruto sonrió con sinceridad, y se animó a decirle:

― A ti te gusta Karin-chan, ¿No teme?

Sasuke fijó su vista a las luces que se intercalaban en el largo pasillo del hospital, quedando como en un estado mental, y soltó un largo suspiro de pesadez. Fue entonces cuando Naruto creyó que él no le contestaría nada.

― Si, dobe, me gusta.

Naruto giró su cabeza hacia el Uchiha, abriendo los ojos muy ampliamente, ¿Había escuchado bien? Porque esa contestación la escuchó muy a lo lejos, como si Sasuke no la hubiese dicho. El Uzumaki soltó una risita y anunció:

― A mí también me gusta... – rió con sinceridad – que gane el mejor.

Continuaron hablando como lo hacían antes de ser amantes, lo hacían con añoranza porque ambos se entendían muy bien, eran la mejor parte del otro, y su complicidad era lo que los hacía tan unidos como en los tiempos de antaño.

Como lo hacían cuando ambos eran los mejores amigos.

Karin se sentía extrañamente ligera, el hablarlo con alguien hacía bien, y más si ese alguien era Hinata, pues ella era sin dudas alguien de fiar, alguien a quién podías contarle todo sin la intriga de pensar si dirá algo o no, por eso y solo por eso se animó a confesarle todo, desde las convivencias con el Uchiha en la escuela, el beso aquél día de nieve, al igual que su particular visita para acariciarla to-di-ta. Hinata soltó una risita y lo hacía cubriéndose la boca con una de sus delicadas manos, divertida por lo que Karin le contaba, y la Uzumaki cruzaba los brazos "indignada" por la reacción de la Hyuūga.

― Lo-lo siento Karin-chan – dijo Hinata – es que Sasuke-kun sin duda ha cambiado, por lo que me cuentas, él-él es más relajado de lo que antes era.

― Sí, lo es – contestó Karin – de alguna forma creo que se lo toma con más calma todo, pero te seré sincera, de alguna forma me recuerda a...

Karin calló de repente, y hubiese tenido que soltar lo de Hitachi, pero creyó que no debía atribuírle más importancia de la que no tenía, así que dio por terminado el tema. Hinata se lo había tomado mejor de lo que esperaba, y vaya que le ayudó mucho, pues creyó que la Hyuūga se escandalizaría, y una vez más, aquellas palabras tan conocidas tenían razón. No debía prejuzgar a nadie por nada.

Llegaron al hospital y a donde los chicos se encontraban, dio un largo suspiro al ver a Sasuke y no pudo evitar posar su vista en sus manos, esas tan delicadas que la habían excitado en demasía con anterioridad, y que tan bien la habían hecho sentir. Por lo visto el Uchiha se había dado cuenta, pues en un movimiento provocativo, llevó una de sus manos en su boca, acariciándola. Karin se sonrojó y solo pedía que ni Naruto ni Hinata hubiesen presenciado aquello. Mientras tanto, Naruto aún seguía arrepentido por lo que había provocado, y fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta que debía pedirle perdón a Sakura, pues había besado a su novia, y todo con consentimiento de causa.

La había cagado al doble y debía remendar las cosas.


	13. Fantasma

Ino y Sai salieron del cuarto con mucha calma, y le dijeron a Hinata que Sakura ya había despertado, ella a su vez le habló a una enfermera para que verificase la situación de la Haruno, y la mujer de cofia y ropa blanca al salir les sonrió. Estaba mucho mejor.

El doctor llegó para volver a revisar a Sakura, y al salir dijo que había respondido a las preguntas de rigor a la perfección. Hinata se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, tratando de reprimir sus sollozos de felicidad, pues su amada mujer de hierro estaba vivita y coleando. Naruto exhaló con mucha pesadez, se había liberado de esa espina en su interior que le decía qur Sakura estaba mal, y no pasaría la noche. El amigo, el que conocía a Sakura desde la escuela primaria se encontraba feliz porque ella se encontrase bien, pero también estaba mal por el daño causado a su amiga.

― Es posible que la demos de alta muy pronto, si sigue así, podría salir mañana por la mañana, bajo instrucciones mías y de qué cuidados se le deben dar a la paciente – anunció el doctor con mucho animo.

― Gracias doctor... – respondió Hinata.

Naruto se sobo sus brazos, tratando de averiguar el momento para poder cuestionar al Doctor sobre algo importante, cuando vio que se alejaba un poco, subió su mirada y apresuró el paso tras él. No se alejaron mucho, pero si a una distancia que los demás no podían oír.

― Eh, doc... – susurró Naruto – ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

― Adelante joven

Naruto se aclaró la garganta y esperó a que las palabras saliesen de su boca.

― Ejem, ¿Es peligroso alterar al paciente en este momento?... Quiero decir, yo, yo la molesté con algo que no debía, y quiero pedirle disculpas, pero ella suele ser muy... – dijo, tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada, hasta que la encontró – Impulsiva.

El doctor de bata blanca y ojos cafés miró al Uzumaki con ojos inquisitivos, después apoyó su peso en uno de sus pies y dijo:

― Sugiero que esperes a que la paciente haya recobrado un poco su salud, como se ha roto unas costillas, el hacer esfuerzos puede provocar que estas se muevan, y el recolocarlas a su lugar es doloroso. Tranquilo, hijo, que pronto mejorará.

Le colocó una mano en el hombro, dándole apoyo como los amigos suelen hacer. Naruto sonrió y se inclinó como agradecimiento

― Gracias.

Karin se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes del hospital, y al ver a Naruto tan mal, decidió ir a consolarle un poco. Bien y podría ser fuerte y valiente en las situaciones que sucedían, pero ahora que lo veía cabizbajo y con sus animos por los suelos, no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

Se acercó a donde él estaba y lo abrazó. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello, pues con uno acariciaba los cabellos rubios de Naruto, y con la otra le sobaba el cuello de arriba a abajo. Ella no lo sabía, pero aquello causaba una sensación increíble de calidez en el cuerpo y alma del Uzumaki, pues en esos momentos lo necesitaba.

― Shhht, tranquilo Naruto, no fue tu culpa – le tranquilizó Karin – Sakura es fuerte, saldrá pronto de ahí.

Naruto la abrazó, y le encantó. Le encantó sentir el sube y baja de sus pechos contra su torso. Le encantó poder sentir la curva que hacía la espalda de Karin al tornarse con sus nalgas y los susurros que ella le decía al oído. Era tan malditamente hechizante.

― Creo que nosotros vendremos en un momento más, iremos a refrescarnos afuera – anunció Ino.

― Si necesitan algo de afuera, díganos, tienen nuestros teléfonos – siguió Sai.

― No se preocupen...muchas...muchas gracias – musitó Hinata.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron por el pasillo, hasta que doblaron la esquina y ya no se vieron más. Naruto se recargó en la pared donde estaba Sasuke y le dio un golpecito en el hombro, agradeciéndole su apoyo. Sasuke bufó, pero para Naruto, quién lo conocía de, practicamente, toda la vida, era un "de nada".

Karin se acercó a ambos, y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Algo que en verdad no le hubiera gustado darse el lujo de pensar y sentir en ese preciso instante, porque aquello significaba un cambio en la relación que tenía con ambos.

Les quería.

No de la manera en que quisieras a tu primo, o a un amigo, era de la manera que hacían latir tu corazón, ambos. AMBOS. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediéndole? Era como si lo que le había pasado a lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevaba en Konoha, apenas acabase de darse cuenta, aunque, haciendo reencuentro de los sucesos, era más que obvio que iba a llegar a este punto, y a este preciso momento.

Recordó las caricias de Sasuke aquél día en el sillón, así como cuando tocó los labios de Naruto, ni hablar, eran sensaciones completamente distintas. Intensidad contra sensibilidad, comprensión contra costumbre. Eran dos polos opuestos, diferentes uno del otro, pero tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha le comolementaban de una forma exquisita, porque formaban ese balance en su vida que tanto quería y había perdido desde que Itachi la desequilibró.

la Uzumaki soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

― Creo que me iré a casa, me duele la cabeza – dijo ella.

Sasuke se incorporó, al igual que Naruto, ambos planeaban acompañarle a casa, y Karin estaba decidida a partir sola, pues deseaba reflexionar todo de lo que acababa de darse cuenta, por lo que con la mano alzándola a la altura de sus senos, les dio a entender que no, no deseaba ser llevada a casa y que se las arreglaría sola. Se despidió de Sakura y Hinata, quienes estaban en el cuarto, salió y se despidió de Ino, Sai, Naruto y Sasuke.

― Dejé las llaves en el marco de la puerta, por la parte de arriba – le avisó el Uzumaki a lo lejos.

― De acuerdo, nos vemos chicos – dijo alzando y agitando la mano.

Todos dijeron adiós.

Karin caminaba por la acera, rumbo a su casa. Cruzaba las calles y se encontraba entre escaparates de tiendas que daban ofertas y demás, hasta que en una de ellas se detuvo, pues le llamó la atención, porque se encontró con una linda blusa que le gritaba "cómprame", y vaya, que ella no era una compradora compulsiva, pero esa blusa debía ser merecedora de ese impulso. Se dirigió a la entrada y le pidió a la dependienta que le mostrase dicha prenda, decidió que entraría al mostrador para probársela, y así fue como llegó al cubículo situado en el fondo de la tienda. Recorrió la cortina y comenzó a desvestirse, hasta quedar con brassiere a rayas blancas y azules, con un lazo en medio del cordón que unía ambas copas. Se metió en la blusa y la estiró, como en el probador no había espejo, tuvo que salir a verse en el de cuerpo completo fuera del área de probadores.

Se observó.

La blusa era negra, con un estampado aún más oscuro de flores en relieves. En la parte del cuello, que abarcaba las clavículas y hasta donde iniciaba el seno, estaba hecho de tela negra transparente y en ellas, se encontraban incrustadas piedras de fantasía igualmente negras. Se recogió el cabello con una mano, tratando de darse una idea de como lucía en ella, y verdaderamente le gustaba. Pero algo apareció junto al espejo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

La Uzumaki abrió los ojos como platos, tratando de procesar lo que sus ojos veían a un lado de ella. Los ojos negros con esas marcas bajo de ellos tan característicos, el cabello azabache, la piel pálida...

― Se ve bien en ti, Karin – dijo Itachi.

Santa mierda, si era él.


End file.
